Desahogo
by Schala S
Summary: Trunks y Marron atraviesan la adultez con ciertas dificultades: el cansancio, las responsabilidades y las auto-exigencias van de la mano con las frustraciones. Luego de encontrarse en un bar, descubren similitudes en el otro. Sin embargo, sólo uno de los dos está dispuesto a cambiar de actitud, dejar atrás el dolor y afrontar la realidad. ¿Y el otro? One shot! Trunks x Marron


_**Disclaimer**_: _Dragon Ball _es de Akira Toriyama,_ as you know_. Hago esto por el motivo que el título de este fic indica...

* * *

><p><strong>DESAHOGO<strong>

* * *

><p>—un intento de—<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«Par quel crime, par quelle erreur, ai-je mérité ma faiblesse actuelle?».<strong>

(Arthur Rimbaud)

* * *

><p>Lo contaré a mi manera, ¿ok? Y tú no te rías, no me mires así. Se los contaré como si se lo estuviera contando a un desconocido porque de lo contrario no me va a salir; ya saben cómo soy. Miraré la mesa y la embrujaré.<p>

¿De acuerdo?

Bueno, perfecto. Fue así:

A mis treinta y un años, no estaba pasando un buen momento. A veces me cuesta quejarme, porque la gente tiende a pensar que tengo todo, que nada me hace falta, que la vida me es sencilla y tengo oro en los bolsillos. Pero no. Es cierto que tengo algo, que tengo «más»; sin embargo, no siempre estoy bien, no siempre soy fuerte, no siempre soy ese Trunks que conocen, ese chico que es un tanto presumido, que ríe y bromea, que comanda su propio bote con puño de hierro.

Ese «más» depende del ojo que observa.

Cuando la juventud empieza a quedar atrás y te conviertes en un verdadero adulto, no entiendes muy bien qué sucedió para que se dé la transformación. ¡Toda la adolescencia jurándote que nunca morirás, que serás eterno y vampírico, para siempre joven, y te «mueres»! La juventud queda atrás y jamás vuelves a ser el mismo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no era un muchacho sino un hombre, tenía casi treinta años. ¡Increíble! Un hijo de estos tiempos, evidentemente. Lo recuerdo: acababa de volver del trabajo, de llegar al departamento donde vivía solo desde hacía poco tiempo. Llegué, me lancé en el sofá y me quedé dormido. Era viernes. Al despertar, era medianoche. Se suponía que tenía una fiesta, pero no tuve ni fuerzas ni ganas de avisar que no iba a ir. ¡Prefería dormir! Estaba cansado.

Estaba harto.

Quería paz. Sí, quería estar en silencio y no pensar, no sentir, no nada. Quería estar tranquilo y que nadie, _nadie_ me molestara. Es que ya no podía mantener el ritmo de vida que llevaba hasta ese momento: trabajar, salir a cenar, salir a fiestas, socializar, llevar a casa alguna muchacha guapa y tener un poco de sexo con ella para después no volver a verla jamás. Quería otra cosa.

Quería dormir.

Mi puesto de CEO y mis múltiples responsabilidades demandaban —demandarán— tanto de mí que ya no tenía fuerzas para otra cosa. Me sentía exhausto y nada añoraba más en el mundo que mi cama, que mi cama y yo felices para siempre. Es que el ruido, la compañía, los grupitos, los excesos, las apariencias y la frivolidad no eran, ya, para mí.

Hay periodos en la vida donde sólo necesitas tranquilidad.

Empecé a decir que no, a no aceptar ir a fiestas, a cumpleaños, a donde fuera que me invitaran. Me centré en el trabajo y envié al diablo todo lo demás. Cuando creces y las responsabilidades llegan, ocuparte de agentes externos a esa responsabilidad resulta, en un punto, absurdo. Tenía un trabajo importantísimo y mucha gente, muchísima, dependía de mí y de mi trabajo. No podía dar la espalda; era hora de asumir mis obligaciones al ciento por ciento, algo que hasta ese momento no había hecho, porque de tanto en tanto me escapaba de la oficina o huía de una reunión o bromeaba con mis compañeros o faltaba porque se me daba la gana o cosas de ese estilo.

Era hora de tomar un camino serio. Madurar, sí. Ser un adulto.

Paulatinamente, por mis «no», la gente dejó de llamarme. Tanta negativa hace que en un momento pasen de ti, te olviden, dejen de tenerte en cuenta. ¡Curioso! Cuando creces, el relleno desaparece y sólo quedan los amigos de verdad, que es uno o a lo sumo dos. No más.

«Goten», es decir.

Feliz en mi soledad elegida, me pasaba el fin de semana durmiendo, o bien despierto y con la mente dormida, tirado en el sofá de la sala, observando el techo, fumando un cigarro y disfrutando el silencio. ¡Era mi vida, era mi elección! Limpiaba un poco la casa, me esmeraba en cocinarme algo delicioso en cantidades industriales que pudieran satisfacer mi apetito y ya. No hacía mucho más. Sin preocupaciones, sin presiones, sin nadie a mi lado, me concentré en lo verdaderamente importante.

La Corporación Cápsula no es una empresa; es un imperio. Somos los putos amos del universo, los líderes de la tecnología mundial. Estar en la cima de esta empresa es estar en la cima del mundo. Para no tambalearte en la cima, necesitas tranquilidad. Es como cuando voy a eventos exclusivos: caminar vestido de manera impecable, reluciendo ante la multitud, esa que te admira y envidia y desea. Ahí va Trunks Brief, ¡qué hombre tan increíble! Es de otro planeta: bello, rico, inteligente. Prodigio. Ser de absoluta elegancia y distinción. Siempre me sentí cómodo en esas circunstancias. Soy presumido y me encanta ser protagonista de mis aventuras, jamás un actor de reparto. Ese es Goten. ¡Sí, Goten, mi único amigo! Soy una mierda al decir algo semejante, pero qué cierto es. Tengo que admitirlo.

Me gusta ser el héroe de la película.

Cada vez que las personas me prestaban atención, yo lo gozaba en silencio. ¡Era el héroe, era el protagonista! Sin embargo, al tiempo de percatarme de mi adultez, en un evento exclusivísimo al que acudí junto a mamá en representación de la empresa, al percibir la sensación de admiración que nos transmitían los ojos ajenos sentí algo muy distinto.

Incomodidad.

Me miré a mí mismo y mi mundo se partió, se fisuró. ¿Soy lo que creen que soy? ¿Soy lo que esperan que sea? ¿Soy lo que se supone que debo ser?

¿Soy Trunks Brief?

Desde ese momento y por los siguientes tres meses que antecedieron al encuentro en el bar, me pregunté eso; lo hice cada día. Pensé en mí llegando exhausto del trabajo, fumando en el sofá, mi cerebro y mi alma una hoja en blanco, también mi corazón. Nada me llenaba, nada me hacía especial. Detrás de esa imagen impecable que entregaba al mundo, la del protagonista, el héroe, el monstruo perfecto, no era más que un esclavo de mi propia vida, de mi imagen y de mi estatus. Estaba vacío.

Y no era feliz.

De repente, la soledad ya no era elegida; era total, como un cuarto oscuro, como una noche nublada: oscuridad, silencio y adiós, nos vemos.

Me percaté entonces de que mucha más gente de la que yo creía, en el trabajo, en la calle, en todas partes, me miraba con admiración pura y honesta. Oh por Kami, ahí va Trunks Brief. ¡Es guapo! ¡Es talentoso! ¡Es rico! ¡Es poderoso! Y yo, incómodo de nuevo, me abstraía de sus miradas y de mí mismo. Me miraba con mis propios ojos muy, muy lejos de mí y entendía que ellos mentían. ¡Todos! Al carajo: no soy así de perfecto, ¿saben? Todas esas cosas fantásticas que me imaginan jamás suceden. Desde que soy un adulto que mi vida se ha vuelto aburridísima y nada interesante sucede en ella. Soy la cosa más básica que puede existir.

Soy tan aburrido, tan tan tan aburrido…

No soy un héroe.

Lo comprendí: no era más que uno del montón y no merecía la mirada de admiración que las personas me regalaban. ¡No hay nada admirable aquí, oigan! Soy un ser humano, soy uno de tantos, sin nada interesante para decirle al mundo. Nada me vuelve distinto, no tengo un talento, un carisma, un nada. Soy rico y manejo una empresa, punto.

Eso no me hace especial.

La empresa no es mía; soy un eslabón más en la descendencia Brief. Sólo soy un conductor, no la estrella, el alma de esta empresa. Ese es mi abuelo. Y yo no le llego ni a los talones.

Ya no era el protagonista —o nunca lo fui, mejor dicho— y entenderlo me dolió en el orgullo. ¡No tenía idea de cuándo había sucedido, pero al crecer había perdido mi papel estelar en mi propia vida! ¡Estaba vacío y solo, sin nada para decir ni para hacer! Y entonces observé a mi compañero de aventuras, al segundón, a Goten. Desde hacía tiempo estaba en pareja con Pares, una chica muy guapa y también adinerada que a simple vista parecía un poco tonta, que destilaba una esencia _naif_, pero que en el trato, entre líneas, demostraba ser muy interesante. ¡Sí, eso pienso de ella! Invité a Goten y Pares a cenar a un bonito restorán del centro y me puse a charlar con los dos.

Los ojos de Goten brillaban.

Los vi llenos de planes, los escuché pronunciar ideas y proyectos: vacaciones, salidas, decoraciones, ¡casamiento, Goten! Él estaba trabajando muchísimo en lo suyo —estudió por años y hacía poco se había recibido de diseñador—, lo hacía con pasión inquebrantable, y se veía por demás enamorado de Pares, sumido con ella en una historia mágica. Él parecía un artista y ella era una musa que le inspiraba todo, que le daba deseos y fuerzas para seguir.

Me sentí insulso.

Goten tenía la vida llena, la agenda abarrotada, la vida más enérgica que nunca. Proyectos, sueños, _compañía_. Yo llegaba a casa y me dormía, solo. Al escucharlo, entendí que no tenía nada de eso, que no anhelaba nada, que no planeaba nada, que no nada de nada.

Entendí que yo, Trunks Brief, la estrella de su propia vida, era un fraude.

Entendí que estaba solo, sumido en una profunda soledad, esa que al principio había sido elegida en pos del éxito de mi yo adulto; esa que, de una día para el otro, ya no supe cómo finalizar.

Mis luces se habían apagado. ¡Nada quedaba! Nada, ni una pizca de un algo que hubiera sido en el pasado. Mi segundón se había convertido en una estrella y yo no era más que un extra sin siquiera un diálogo para proferir. A mis treinta y un años, entendí que no era poco el tiempo que llevaba así. ¡Hacía años que estaba solo! ¡Y no tenía idea de cómo revertirlo!

¡¿Qué carajo se suponía que debía hacer?!

Me había concentrado demasiado en mi trabajo, me había dejado llevar por esa satisfacción que sentirse útil genera en las personas. Mi trabajo era mi vida, se me había transformado en todo. Despertaba con el trabajo y me dormía con él; era todo lo que tenía. Tanto me había sumergido en esa satisfacción, en el cansancio y la adicción a sentirme útil que nunca había notado cuán atrás me había quedado, cuán solo estaba al final de la jornada.

Solo, sin nadie con quien compartir mi éxito profesional.

Solo, sin nada para decir.

Solo, vaciado por completo.

Pasaron un par de meses de mi encuentro con Goten y empecé a experimentar unos síntomas muy notorios: no podía dormir, no podía concentrarme, le contestaba mal a todos, me enojaba por nimiedades. Y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, ya no lograba volver a despertar. ¡Cuánto me costaba despertarme! Falta de concentración, de deseo, de ganas, de lo que fuere. ¡Nada! Me había sujetado de los pies, me había levantado por los talones y me había sacudido para liberar por mi boca todo cuanto pudiera tener en mi interior. Me había vaciado, ¡sí!, y ya no sabía cómo volver a sentirme bien, cómo volver a sentir algo, cómo volver a divertirme y satisfacerme emocionalmente, incluso físicamente. Cómo salir de esa jaula en la que se me había convertido la soledad.

Y entonces, la culpa.

¡Mira que deprimirme así por tales estupideces! ¿Y la gente que tiene problemas verdaderos? Los que tienen un familiar enfermo o los que no consiguen un trabajo. Los que no tienen dinero, los rechazados de la sociedad, aquellos a quienes se les cierran puertas día tras día, acción tras acción. Esos que tienen que sacrificarlo todo por sus familias, los verdaderos héroes del mundo. ¡¿Y yo me quejo porque cuando vuelvo de mi perfecta vida como CEO no tengo a nadie con quien compartir nada?! Qué pobre diablo me sentía al pensar en ello.

Entonces, llegó _ese _viernes. Volví del trabajo a las nueve de la noche por una reunión que se había extendido de más. Llegué a casa, comí las sobras de la comida que me había hecho el día anterior, o el anterior al anterior (¡ya no comía!, ¡y soy un saiyajin!) y me arrojé al sofá. Mirando el techo y con un cigarro en la boca, me desesperé. El silencio me exasperó al rugir en mis oídos, porque cuando el silencio es tan profundo lo escuchamos gritar. ¡Sí, lo escuchamos! Sentí algo en el pecho, como un dolor. ¿Acaso estaba angustiado? Intenté distraerme: hice ejercicio y nada, navegué en Internet y nada, escuché música y nada. Nada, nada, nada. Intenté ver una película pero no logré concentrarme. ¡Y eso que estaba mi actriz favorita, esa con la que nos tocábamos en la adolescencia! ¡Y ella salía desnuda la mitad de la película, que se trataba de cómo ella le era infiel a su pareja porque estaba tan harta como yo de ese algo que aún no entendía del todo! Ese algo que ella entendía bien: la frustración.

Me sentía frágil, débil. ¡No era fuerte! ¡No era maduro! Me sentía demasiado solo y ya nada me hacía sentir feliz, ni siquiera mi trabajo.

Estaba aburrido de mi vida.

Me levanté del sofá y apagué tanto el cigarro en el cenicero como el televisor con el control remoto. Respiré profundo y lo entendí: quería algo y no sabía qué, ansiaba conseguir un algo inconseguible, alcanzar una meta inexistente, experimentar un placer supremo y retorcido, hermoso y loco. ¡Fuerte! ¡Intenso!

Quería algo diferente.

Quería sentirme vivo.

Me cambié, me cubrí bien para que nadie reconociera a Trunks Brief en mí y salí disparado del departamento rumbo al centro de la Capital. Caminé por las calles, solo, silencioso, ansioso por desgarrarme la piel y sentir al viento golpear mi carne viva. O algo así, un algo muy desquiciado que jamás podría describir con palabras.

Quería extirparme el corazón y golpearlo para obligarlo a latir con mayor rapidez. Quería gritarle, reclamarle: ¡late, mierda! ¡Late por algo, sirve para algo! ¡¿Por qué estás solo, por qué nada te despierta interés?! ¡Yo sé por qué!

¡Porque no lates, hijo de puta!

Caminé y caminé. La gente se reía y la pasaba bien en bares y restoranes. ¿Por qué yo no…? De repente empecé a agitarme, ¡sentía que me volvía loco! No me soportaba más a mí mismo, necesitaba acuchillarme para castigarme por ser tan patético y por no entender qué carajo deseaba para mi vida, qué carajo era lo que estaba fallando. Frené, me sujeté el pecho: ahí estaba la angustia, latente. ¡Qué estúpidos pensamientos me atravesaban! No soporto ser el reparto; quiero ser la estrella. Quiero sentirme vivo como sólo un héroe puede sentirse, satisfecho por sus logros, en paz con su consciencia. ¡Orgulloso de algo verdadero, de algo propio, de algo significativo!

Quiero brillar; todo eso me decía.

Después entendí que no era tan así.

Miré a mi derecha. Downtown era el nombre del bar que estaba ante mí. No lo conocía, no tenía idea de nada, pero entré. ¡Es que estaba harto! Cansado, asqueado de todo. ¡Necesitaba algo! Y me aborrecía: ¿por qué tengo que ser así, por qué tengo que sentir esto, por qué tengo que ser tan débil si se supone que yo…?

Que yo soy…

El bar estaba repleto. Caminé entre las mesas buscando un lugar, un sitio donde sentarme para encontrar la calma, para asentar mis pensamientos, para dejar de lado la soledad que sentía. ¡Dejar de lado la soledad que sentía rodeado de personas que me eran ajenas y que reían y se divertían y no sufrían la insatisfacción que se había apoderado de mí! Patético, patético… Pero necesitaba algo. ¡Necesitaba algo y lo necesitaba ya…!

Y la vi.

* * *

><p>Entrecerré los ojos y me sujeté el pecho, ese pecho que desde hacía semanas parecía no latir. ¿Ese que me miraba de pie ante la mesa que yo ocupaba era Trunks, el hijo de Bulma, mi «primo»? Ahogué una risa. Qué desafortunada casualidad. Lo que menos deseaba era toparme con alguien conocido que pudiera hacer lo que Trunks hizo en ese preciso momento: hablarme.<p>

Interrumpir mi soledad.

—¿Marron? —me preguntó ese hombre, y sí, sí era Trunks.

Me entristecí aún más, sin dejar de sujetar mi pecho. Sin embargo, no. Junté aire, me puse mi mejor máscara y le sonreí educadamente.

—Trunks, qué sorpresa —contesté.

Cuando escuché mi voz, entendí que había logrado mi objetivo: sonar bien, tranquila, _feliz_. Nada de mí se expondría ante él. ¡Ante nadie, nunca más! Me lo juré cuando él, sin pedir permiso aunque en confianza conmigo, pues crecimos juntos, se sentó ante mí.

—Sí, qué sorpresa —respondió—. ¿Cómo estás?

Nos sumergimos en una charla rutinaria. Mi familia bien. ¿La tuya? La mía bien también. Qué bueno. ¿Y cómo va tu vida? ¿Estás trabajando?

—Soy administrativa en una empresa de servicios informáticos.

—Qué interesante…

Cuando Trunks dijo lo último, juré ver sorna en su rostro. Tímida, sin poder sostener el ánimo ficticio por mucho más tiempo, repuse que no, que en realidad no era muy interesante. Al final me reí. Trunks me sonrió de una forma muy extraña. De pronto, al verlo sonreír, me sentí incómoda.

Vete, pensé; vete ahora, déjame sola. Vete antes de que sea obvio que lo que llevo por rostro es una máscara esculpida con mentiras.

* * *

><p>Se produjo un silencio, pero mi sonrisa no se borraba. ¡Es que era Marron! Qué guapa me había parecido siempre. ¡Imposible no sonreír! Si nunca había intentado algo era porque era una especie de incesto simbólico imaginarme con ella, porque crecimos como primos, Goten, Marron y yo. Era extraño estar ante Marron en una noche tan absurda de la vida. Una casualidad que, a esa altura de nuestro encuentro, no sabía si era positiva o negativa.<p>

Cuando el silencio se extendió, el dolor retornó y no se marchó más.

Miré en todas direcciones. ¡Tienes un conocido delante! ¡Charla! ¡Sácale un tema de conversación! ¡Dile algo! ¡Pregúntale algo! ¿O es que ya olvidaste cómo se hace esto? Socializar, se llama. S-o-c-i-a-l-i-z-a-r. ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Eres empresario, haces negocios todo el endemoniado día, sabes hablar en público, no eres un niño tímido e inexperto!

¿O sí lo eres?

¿O es que fuera de tu trabajo careces de personalidad, de dominio, de utilidad?

De alma.

Me puse muy nervioso. Me agité y recordé el quid de la cuestión, ese motivo que me había servido de resorte para salir disparado de mi departamento: necesito algo y lo necesito ya. ¡Ya! Marron había sido una pausa en mi camino, un recreo, una mera distracción. No debía conversar; debía irme y descubrir aquello que necesitaba.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Ella lucía incómoda. Mi boca se abrió pero no dije nada. De repente me invadió esa maldita sensación: culpa, frustración, vergüenza. Necesito algo, lo necesito, lo necesito ya, ahora, en este preciso instante. Me sentía un adicto; necesitaba mi droga.

Sólo que no sabía de cuál droga era adicto.

Continué mirándola; sin embargo, no, no la miraba. Estaba mirando al mundo entero en busca de eso que tan imperiosamente necesitaba. Y no sé por qué, pero de un segundo al otro la miré a ella. Marron sujetaba la punta de un sorbete con los dedos índice y pulgar y bebía un trago anaranjado. Cerré la boca para entornar una sonrisa. ¡Es Marron! Debe ser jugo.

—¿Qué bebes? —pregunté fingiendo calma.

Tratando de parecer normal y no un lunático.

Ella se sonrojó. Miró a un lado, miró al otro. Tragó saliva, chocó las puntas de sus uñas contra la mesa.

—Jugo de naranja… con vodka…

Mis cejas se fueron al cielo, se levantaron en exceso al escucharla.

* * *

><p>Me maldije al segundo. ¿Para qué se lo digo? ¿Con qué fin? ¡A nadie le interesa lo que me pasa! ¡A nadie volverá a interesarle! ¡Porque no quiero que nadie me mire!<p>

¡…Nunca más!

Estrujé el sorbete entre mis dedos sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, sin control de mis reflejos, sin control de nada.

Había salido esa noche con un único propósito: olvidar. No estaba bien, desde hacía dos meses que no lo estaba. En mi vida había tomado un trago sola en un bar, no soy así, no es mi estilo. Pero allí estaba, tomando para intentar distraerme, para tratar de dejar de pensar por un ínfimo minuto en todo aquello que me deprimía, en _él_, en ese que ocupaba todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos contra mi convaleciente voluntad.

Y ante mí tenía a Trunks, mi primo que no era primo, pero que prácticamente lo era. ¿A él qué le importa qué estoy tomando? ¿Para qué le respondo? ¡Es estúpido!

Es mi problema, me dije; a nadie volverá a importarle. Nunca.

Si a _él_ no le importó, entonces no me interesa que le importe a alguien más.

Me censuré: dices puras patrañas, mujer. Todos en la familia te dicen que, en el fondo, tienes un poco del carácter de tu madre. ¿Dónde está ese carácter? ¿Por qué no lo sacas un poco a relucir, a tomar aire aunque sea unos minutos? Bajé la mirada y me fui de la escena: abandoné mi cuerpo y lo dejé seguir bebiendo ante Trunks; me abstraje y me concentré en todo aquello que quería olvidar esa noche.

Lo repensé todo, de nuevo.

Me torturé con estupideces, de nuevo.

—No sabía que tomabas alcohol, Marron —comentó Trunks, a quien no miré para nada, ni una sola vez.

—¿Y por qué no iba a tomar? —pregunté fingiendo calma, haciendo asomar apenas el carácter de mamá.

Pero era inútil todo cuanto hiciera: la máscara había caído al suelo.

Me sonrojé, estoy segura de que lo hice. Me sentí desnuda sin la máscara: sentía que no sólo Trunks, sino todo el establecimiento me observaba sin perder detalle, sin parpadear.

Justo lo que quería evitar: existir para los demás.

Esa noche, había ido a ese bar, también, porque quería camuflarme: ¡quería ser una más, cualquiera menos yo! Quería fingir que nada me sucedía y que tenía todo bajo control, que era feliz y todo estaba bien, que la vida era bella, maravillosa, etcétera.

Pero no lo era: después de _él_, no lo era.

Trunks rio. Lo escuché, no lo vi.

—Bueno, nunca te vi beber. Ya sabes: en Año Nuevo, cuando éramos adolescentes, nunca aceptabas los tragos que preparábamos con Goten.

—¡Porque eran veneno!

Carcajadas, justo lo que no quería escuchar. ¡Para qué salí! ¡No quería esto! ¡No quería socializar! Lo miré y, efectivamente, Trunks reía a exageradas carcajadas.

Lo odié.

Cuando te llena el rencor, el dolor, el desconcierto, escuchar una risa es lo peor que te puede pasar. Porque cuando alguien ríe ante un ente que no es capaz de hacerlo, éste último se siente un imbécil, un fracasado.

Un infeliz.

Dejó de reír, se limpió una lágrima furtiva producto de la risa y me respondió:

—¡Tienes razón! ¿Y qué tal ese vodka? Hace mucho que no tomo...

* * *

><p>Porque, descontando alguna cena con Goten y Pares, era mi primera salida en meses.<p>

* * *

><p>—Está… rico —respondí.<p>

Su sonrisa se amplió; mi odio también.

—Me pediré uno. —Y después de decirlo, Trunks llamó al mesero y lo pidió.

Y mi plan quedó truncado.

Y lo odié aún más.

* * *

><p>Cuando me trajeron el trago me tomé la mitad en un segundo. ¡Qué risa me había dado recordar esos asquerosos tragos rompe-hígados que hacíamos en Año Nuevo! Cuando me bebí la mitad del vodka y me percaté de que sonreía, me di cuenta de que eso necesitaba: olvidar. ¡Sí! ¡Me puse tan absurdamente feliz que quise incluso abrazar a Marron! ¡Eso era! ¡Dejar de pensar! ¡Anularme! ¡Adiós a todos, nos vemos! ¡Hola, distorsión de la realidad! Creo que en ese momento estaba tan desesperado y tan ansioso —por un algo que, obviamente, <em>no<em> era olvidar— que cualquier cosa me hubiera convencido de ser la correcta. Me decidí a emborracharme. No había comido casi nada; no iba a costarme mucho. Como mi hígado es saiyajin, no me es fácil alcoholizarme, pero tomaría todo lo necesario para lograrlo.

¡Sí!

Me terminé el trago y pedí el segundo. Sólo cuando tuve el vaso en la mano miré a Marron de nuevo. Ella había terminado su trago también; de hecho, sin que yo lo hubiera notado, había pedido otro.

—¿Es el segundo? —le pregunté.

Entonces, ella me clavó los ojos de una forma muy, muy intensa. Me impactó su mirada, tenía un algo que me resultaba familiar, y no era el hecho de conocerla de antes; era algo más.

Días después entendí que me acababa de recordar a mí mismo.

Bebió el trago hasta la mitad. ¡A qué velocidad lo hizo! No parecía ella, que tan correcta y adorable y tierna y dulce y perfecta parece. ¿Y qué hará sola una chica así? Al pensar lo último, me surgió preguntarle algo:

—¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Dejó de mirarme. A partir de ese momento, pasaron varios minutos antes de que volviera a hacerlo. Con la mirada ciertamente perdida, negó con la cabeza. Algo en ella parecía ausente; estaba pero no estaba, escuchaba pero no escuchaba, contestaba y no lo hacía.

Cuando tanto su trago como el mío se terminaron, se lo ofrecí:

—¿Quieres tomar otro? Yo invito.

Ella negó.

—No es necesario…

Cuando habló me di cuenta de que no estaba lo que puede decirse sobria. Yo sí lo estaba; yo aún podía notar las cosas. Aún era capaz de sentir esa asquerosa ansiedad de un algo que creía que era olvidar pero no lo era. La angustia se hizo notar y entendí que tenía que matarla con alcohol. ¡Muere, perra! Muere y déjame en paz.

Cuando no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucede y te encuentras perdido a la mitad de un camino desconocido y totalmente oscuro, sin consciencia de lo que pasa, sin consciencia de quién o qué eres, llegas a esa clase de conclusiones: me siento mal; ¡tomaré hasta vomitar!

Eso quería: terminar borracho, tan borracho como para no ser capaz de recordar nada.

¡Nada!

No me importó: pedí dos tragos. Cuando los trajeron, le hice un gesto con el vaso a Marron, como brindando, y me lo tomé de un sorbo largo.

* * *

><p>Jamás me había terminado tan rápido dos vasos de vodka con naranja. Estaba mucho más mareada de lo que quería reconocer. Llevaba semanas sin comer bien, días enteros durmiendo prácticamente nada; todos esos factores dolerían a la mañana siguiente, porque era como si tuviera el talento de percibir el ki, igual que papá, y ya sentía el ki de la resaca. Contuve una risa.<p>

No me importa, me dije; no me importa nada.

Sólo quiero olvidar.

—¿Te da risa que beba tan rápido? —preguntó Trunks, que parecía de lo más contento.

Al parecer, yo no había contenido la risa tan bien como creía haberlo hecho.

—No.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

—Siento el ki de la resaca —dije, apenada.

Trunks rio a carcajadas y yo me tapé la boca. ¿Y mi freno? ¿Y mis máscaras para la ocasión? ¿Y mi capacidad de disimularlo todo? ¿Acaso no tenía ese talento?

¿Por qué?, me pregunté; ¿por qué soy tan cobarde, tan patética?

Tan débil.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo Trunks.

Terminó un trago más y entonces perdí la cuenta de cuántos había bebido ya. Me trajo más vodka y yo también perdí la cuenta de los míos. Es fácil decirlo a la distancia, pero recuerdo que mi tío Yamcha una vez me dijo: «el vodka parece inofensivo, lo bebes y no pasa nada. Pero de repente surte efecto y te destruye en mil pedazos. Es la peor mierda del universo».

Lo es.

El vodka surtió efecto en mí y ya no recuerdo más. Desde ese momento, todo se nubla.

O _casi _todo, mejor dicho.

* * *

><p>Marron se sostuvo con las dos manos del borde de la mesa cuando terminó su quinto vodka. ¿O era el sexto? El rostro le estalló en rojo, la mirada se le perdió, y los movimientos, incluso el respirar, se le entorpecieron. No hablamos más. Yo seguí bebiendo porque estaba empecinado en alcoholizarme. Bebí dos, tres, cuatro vodkas más. Bebí tanto que dejé más dinero de propina que del pago de los tragos. Pronto, el alcohol hizo efecto. Miré a Marron justo antes de marcharme del universo por un rato, de despedirme de todos hasta la mañana siguiente.<p>

Lo demás no lo recuerdo del todo bien. Tengo chispazos.

* * *

><p>Chispazos, nada más.<p>

* * *

><p>Creo que me levanté. Vi algo blanco sobre la mesa y lo sujeté. Marron no me miraba.<p>

* * *

><p>Una mano me jalaba. Recuerdo chocar contra algo.<p>

* * *

><p>La mesa era muy molesta y caminar lo era aún más. El techo en el piso, el piso en el techo. Marron no me miraba.<p>

* * *

><p>Aire, sombras que parecían flotar. Alguien reía. Era Trunks. No lo recuerdo a él; recuerdo su cabello y nada más, el lila asomando debajo de la gorra y las estrellas de la calle, señalándonos.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estoy? Ah, sí: ¡ya sé! Queda para allá. Sujetaba una mano, la sujetaba como si fuera una columna porque era el único sostén que tenía. Todo daba vueltas y no, Marron no me miraba.<p>

* * *

><p>Viento. El viento me aplastaba. Una puerta rosa, o roja, o violácea. Luces de neón. Algo sobre el amor, no sé.<p>

La mano me llevaba a lo mismo, a algo que ya había vivido.

Esta historia ya me la sé.

* * *

><p>Billetes de más, una ventanilla, una llave, «que lo disfruten». Alfombra, lámparas. Un ascensor, ¡dice segundo piso! Marron me miró.<p>

Por fin...

Alguien me mira, por fin…

* * *

><p>Una boca me devoró, me engulló completa. <em>Déjà vu<em>. Había un espejo a mi lado, o arriba, o abajo. La boca sabía a naranja y vodka. Abrí los ojos, de mis párpados colgaban piedras. Era Trunks.

* * *

><p>Forcejeos. ¿Qué haces? ¡No sé! Risas. Puerta, la abro, la cierro. Había luces, creo.<p>

Marron me miró de nuevo.

No dejes de mirarme, Marron.

No me dejes solo.

* * *

><p>Paredes, piso, sábanas, techo, piel, ojos. Azul, mucho azul. Vi mi propia piel y también parecía azul.<p>

Esto ya lo viví, sí. ¡Volví! ¡Es el pasado! ¡Es antes! ¡Es…!

No quiero volver a vivirlo jamás.

* * *

><p>Adicción. Me gustaba eso, salir, entrar. Alguien dijo un nombre que no era mío. Marron me miró.<p>

Lloraba.

Y no guardo ni un recuerdo más.

* * *

><p>El azul se fue, todo se fue. Oscuridad, silencio, quietud. Pero alguien lloraba, una mujer que no conocía, que era yo. Las piedras que colgaban de mis párpados se transformaron en estacas y se clavaron en el suelo.<p>

Adiós.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté y antes de abrir los ojos, sentí la resaca. Y no era sólo su ki: estaba ahí golpeándome en la frente, en la nuca, en todo el cuerpo. Lo siguiente fue el inconfundible sabor a vodka de la noche anterior en la boca. Me odié con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Entonces, sentí humedad, la humedad de mi propio cuerpo, sudado y frío, en total contradicción. Abrí los ojos sin siquiera sospechar qué me encontraría al hacerlo. Miré el techo: ¿y ese ventilador de madera? Los párpados se abrieron más contra su voluntad, subyugados por mí. Miré a un lado: paredes rojas que nada tenían que ver con mi cuarto, iluminadas por luces violáceas.<p>

¡¿Dónde mierda estoy?!

Un aliento pegaba contra mi estómago. Al percibirlo, al sentir un escalofrío por aquel aliento que me erizaba la piel, me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo, de que parte de mi ropa estaba debajo de mí, arrugada y transpirada. Me enderecé tan sólo un poco para observar a quien me acompañaba.

Cuando vi a Marron desnuda, tiernamente dormida sobre mi cuerpo, me congelé.

No sé cuántos minutos la observé con el mismo gesto, uno que seguramente denotaba toda la sorpresa que me había llevado al encontrarla sobre mí. La desnudez no es potenciable, uno no puede estar _muy_ desnudo; yo me sentí muy desnudo bajo ella. Y la sentí muy desnuda a ella también. Y sentí que el silencio también era potenciable. No tenía idea de qué hora era pero observando el entorno sabía que estábamos en un hotel «de amor» como los llaman, esos hoteles para tener sexo y marcharse. ¿Cómo hicimos para llegar? Hice un esfuerzo abismal para recordar y me vi caminando por la calle con Marron, sujetándola fuertemente de la mano.

Recordé lo demás, los chispazos confusos e intensos. Tuve la viva imagen del sexo, de estar dentro de ella, aunque no recordaba su rostro, sus ojos, sino su cabello suelto y desperdigado por la cama y mis manos sobre éste, apretándolo. Recordé que ella lloraba.

Recordé escucharla decir un nombre que no era el mío.

Me sentí tan culpable que quise huir. ¡Soy un hijo de puta! ¡¿Acaso la obligué?! ¡¿Acaso ella...?!

¿Lloraba porque no quería?

¿O lloraba porque añoraba a alguien más, al dueño del otro nombre?

Con sumo cuidado, levanté a Marron y la recosté sobre el colchón. La tapé con una frazada que estaba en el suelo, que al principio seguramente había estado al pie de la cama. Fui al baño, me mojé la nuca y bebí agua de la canilla para dejar de sentir ese maldito dolor de cabeza y para sacarme el sabor del vodka, tan intenso que parecía ser parte de mí. Volví al cuarto y Marron aún dormía. Al sentirme muy desnudo, hice lo primero que me salió: me cubrí la entrepierna con un almohadón.

Más patético no podía sentirme.

De pie, siempre de pie, la observé minutos y más minutos. No sabía qué hacer. ¿La había obligado? Creo que al pensarlo se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Soy un hijo de puta, ¡¿la obligué?! Miré la mesa de luz y encontré una tarjeta del hotel. La obligué, la obligué... Yo conocía ese hotel, había ido muchas veces hacía algunos años, cuando me olvidaba la casa-cápsula y aún vivía con mis padres.

La obligué, la obligué...

Y Marron despertó.

Yo seguía de pie ante ella, que por unos segundos no se percató de mi presencia. No obstante, lo hizo: levantó los ojos hacia mí, me vio congelado, con un almohadón tapando mi desnudez y los ojos rojos de la resaca. Los de ella lucían iguales. Tardó en reaccionar; tardó segundos. Uno, dos, tres...

Se sentó abruptamente, la frazada cayó y ella se tapó entre las piernas con una mano y los senos con la otra. Me miró fijo, rebalsada de odio. Uno, dos, tres segundos más y dejó de cubrirse. Cuando estás muy desnudo, ¿para qué taparse? La sensación no se va al cubrirse. Dejé caer el almohadón el entender lo mismo que ella.

Lloró en silencio, sin dejar de mirarme fijo, con una fijeza que potenciaba aún más mi desnudez. Me sentía en carne viva, me sentía un esqueleto.

Y ella estaba igual a mí.

Tuve la ocurrencia, nefasta, de hablar:

—Marron...

* * *

><p>Al escucharlo, tuve suficiente. El carácter de mamá me salió de las entrañas:<p>

—¡NO ME HABLES...!

Me levanté y evité mirarlo. Me daba mucho asco tenerlo desnudo ante mí. Me volví loca buscando mi ropa; todo parecía ser de él. Nunca encontré mi sostén; encontré mis bragas en el suelo y mi vestido junto a la puerta de ese maldito cuarto. Cuando me puse el vestido, noté que un bretel estaba roto.

Él me volvió a hablar:

—Marron, oye...

El carácter de mamá habló por mí, de nuevo:

—¡CÁLLATE...!

A la velocidad de la luz, me até el bretel como pude, me puse las sandalias, que encontré en una esquina del cuarto, y tomé mi cartera, que estaba bajo una mesita decorativa, cerca de la puerta. Ni lo miré; me fui. Antes de hacerlo, petrificado ante la cama, desnudo y sudado como yo lo estaba, Trunks intentó hablarme por última vez:

—Por favor, Marron... —Se movió, volteó hacia mí e intentó acercarse—. Escúchame...

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE! —Lloré. El carácter se me había acabado—. ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte porque tomo pastillas, no pasará «eso»! ¡Así que olvida esto! ¡OLVÍDALO! Y déjame en paz, por favor...

—¡Marron…!

—¡DÉJAME!

Y me fui definitivamente, llorando sangre.

Odiándolo.

Odiándome más a mí que a él. Mucho más.

* * *

><p>No sé muy bien qué hice después. Supongo que me vestí y me fui sin más. En mi departamento, me di la ducha más larga de la historia. Quizá estuve horas debajo del agua, horas interminables repitiendo lo mismo: la obligué, la obligué. Sé muy bien que soy bruto, que tengo mucha fuerza y tengo que moderarme en todos los ámbitos de la vida para no destruir el universo. Si había sido brusco con Marron, sin dudas la había lastimado. ¿Le dolería algo? ¿Se sentiría mal?<p>

¿Estaría igual que yo, bajo el agua, intentando recordar los detalles de eso que había sucedido?

* * *

><p>¿Por qué otra vez lo mismo? ¡¿Por qué, Marron?! ¡¿Por qué volviste a permitir que te hicieran lo mismo?!<p>

¿No tenías suficiente con…?

Me golpeé la boca, como si hacerlo lograra acallar mi mente. No lo logré: continué reprochándome la borrachera y el sexo que sin dudas había tenido con Trunks. Casi no recordaba nada, sólo podía evocar un chispazo, recordarme debajo de él y llorando por el error que estaba cometiendo, por hacer eso que dije que ya no haría, entregarme sin más a un hombre y que éste me utilizara como un objeto, como una maldita muñeca inflable. Me recordaba diciendo el nombre de esa persona que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

—Hijo de puta… —susurré bajo la ducha al pensar en _él_ una vez más.

Ahora, ya no podría mirar a los ojos a Trunks. Ni a Trunks ni a nadie de la familia. ¡A nadie de nadie! ¡A nadie! Ni a mis padres.

Nunca más, nadie. No quería saber nada con nadie.

No quería sufrir nunca más.

* * *

><p>Y pasaron tres o cuatro días. Le daba vueltas al chispazo, a la imagen de Marron debajo de mí con lágrimas en los ojos y una mano mía a cada lado de su rostro, sobre su cabello. ¿Me movía rápido? ¿Me movía fuerte? ¿La estaba obligando? ¿Dónde estaban las manos de ella? Sólo recordaba su cabello y su cuello. Era tan blanca y tan hermosa, tan imposiblemente bella…<p>

La obligué, de seguro la obligué. ¿Por qué iba a llorar sino?

¿Pero por qué había dicho otro nombre?

… ¿Por qué me la había llevado a un hotel?

Creo que fue el miércoles siguiente. Ya no podía soportar más ese círculo vicioso en el que me encontraba. Se suponía que el viernes había salido desesperado de mi casa porque necesitaba algo y lo necesitaba ya. ¿Lo había conseguido? Estaba seguro de que no necesitaba sexo, no era ese el problema; era pensar. Había conseguido olvidarlo todo, dejar de pensar y repensar las cosas de una endemoniada vez, pero ahora me sentía tan infeliz por no recordar qué le había hecho a Marron que ya no lo podía tolerar más.

Estaba en mi oficina; era de noche. Miré mi escritorio y éste me resultó un desconocido: se suponía que había pasado los últimos años de mi vida ante y él y que él era mi lugar en el mundo. ¿Por qué de pronto no lo reconocía más? Había pasado demasiadas horas en esa oficina, ante ese escritorio, tecleando en esa computadora, firmando documentos sobre esa superficie. Me aferraba a mi trabajo porque no tenía otra cosa en el mundo a la cual aferrarme, ¡porque mi trabajo me hacía sentir útil! Y fuera de esa oficina no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que me representara una emoción, un afecto, una alegría, un algo invaluable.

Estaba solo.

Resultaba ser que había salido en búsqueda de algo que me hiciera sentir vivo y lo que había obtenido era sentirme miserable. No era el héroe, el protagonista, la estrella; era el villano.

Y Marron mi víctima.

Seguía solo.

¿Cómo podía conseguir su dirección? ¿Y su teléfono? ¡Tenía que contactarla! Me levanté y salí para la casa de mis padres. Sólo mamá podía tener esa información. Es que mamá es así, unidora. A mamá le gusta mantener a la gente unida, por eso organiza fiestas y siempre se preocupa por ver a sus amigos. Mamá y Krilin son las dos personas que más se han esforzado por mantener a todas nuestras familias unidas, para que jamás perdamos el contacto y así la amistad de ellos dos y Gokuh continúe hasta el fin.

Cuando llegué, mamá me dio besos y abrazos y se puso pesadísima. ¡Tan guapo mi Trunks! Blablablá… Bra empezó a gritar ¡hermanito!, ¡nunca vienes, eres una basura! Papá ni apareció, no físicamente, pero sentí su ki en la cámara de gravedad. Acepté cenar con ellas dos. Cuando terminamos de comer, mamá se dispuso a lavar los platos. ¿Dónde estaba su teléfono? Era imperioso evitar que ella supiera lo que iba a hacer, porque sinceramente no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones. A mamá le gusta saber por qué hago las cosas que hago y eso me irrita. Entonces vi el teléfono junto a su cajetilla de cigarros. Me acerqué con la excusa de pedirle un cigarro convidado, ella me dijo que sí y le robé uno y también el teléfono. Me fui al jardín trasero a fumar. Mientras lo hacía, revisé sus contactos. Fue fácil hallar a Marron. Saqué mi celular y anoté su teléfono y dirección. Terminé el cigarro, pisé la colilla en el suelo y entré. Dejé el teléfono donde estaba, besé a mamá en la mejilla, le agradecí la comida y me fui.

Recuerdo que subí al auto y saqué mi teléfono. Vi el número de Marron y me demoré minutos en llamarla, muchos minutos. Seguía ante la casa de mis padres, el auto sin siquiera arrancar. Mirando los números, la recordé muy desnuda en la cama. Estaba tan paralizado que no había hecho lo que, supongo, haría cualquier hombre: mirarle los senos, mirarle la entrepierna, disfrutar de la visión de su desnudez. No había podido; me había bloqueado y a nada había prestado atención más que a su exceso de desnudez y al mío, a mi sensación de estar desgarradoramente desnudo.

Qué horrible situación.

Llamé a Marron alrededor de las diez de la noche. Me atendió; su voz parecía encontrarse bien, porque había sonado amable, dulce, linda al decirme «¿hola?».

Había sonado _feliz_.

* * *

><p>Atendí fingiendo todo lo que no sentía, mi voz escondida tras una máscara sonora.<p>

—¿Hola? —dije.

—Marron, soy Trunks —dijo él.

Enmudecí.

Miré mi cuarto, donde estaba encerrada desde que había llegado del trabajo, en prisión por propia voluntad. ¡No! ¡No quería hablar con Trunks! Había pensado que las reservas del carácter de mamá se me habían terminado, pero no: aún tenía un poco más de esas.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo!

—¡Pero Marron, por favor…! ¡Necesito…!

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Corté. Corté y me dejé caer en la cama sin más, deshecha. Ya no quería saber nada con nadie, nunca más.

* * *

><p>Me odié. Mientras me odiaba, me martiricé: sí, la obligué, la obligué. Repasé la escena de sexo en mi cabeza, intenté recordar, saber qué había sucedido; no podía hacer nada más que repetir los mismos recuerdos, revivir los mismos chispazos. Era inútil.<p>

Tenía que verla.

Creo que me trastorné. La culpa era tan subyugante que sentía que si no hacía algo no iba a ser capaz de seguir respirando. ¡Cómo había podido haber cometido tan asqueroso error! ¡Y con Marron, que es como mi prima! La había obligado y ella no quería escucharme, no quería aceptar las disculpas que tanto deseaba darle. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Olvidarlo o seguir intentando. Obviamente, opté por la segunda opción: iba a seguir intentando contactarla, lo lograría a como diera lugar. ¡Sí!

Al día siguiente, frené muy temprano delante de su departamento, cubierto por una gorra y unos lentes, como siempre cuando ando fuera. Sentía su ki ¿o lo estaba imaginando? Esperaba que fuera lo primero, porque de verdad juraba sentirlo, pequeñito, lindo, débil en alguna parte de esa manzana, encima de mi cabeza. Esperé desde las siete y media de la mañana hasta las ocho y cuarto, horario en el que vi salir a Marron de la puerta metálica del pequeño edificio de cinco pisos en el que vivía en la zona de clase media de la capital. Salió vestida como una de las ejecutivas de mi empresa, con una falda negra, zapatos de tacón y una camisa blanca. Llevaba una cartera de cuero. Cuando me dispuse a arrancar mi coche, no pude.

Me había paralizado de nuevo.

Era un _déjà vu_, sentir que no podía moverme, que no tenía manera de hacerlo. Era la misma sensación que en el hotel, demasiado desnudos los dos. ¡Ya no lo soportaba más! Era como aquel fatídico viernes: necesito algo y lo necesito ya. Sólo que ahora sí sabía qué quería: hablarle a Marron, pedirle perdón, suplicarle que no me odiara, que me disculpara por la mierda que le había hecho.

No me moví; la vi marcharse y perderse de vista.

Cuando volví a reaccionar, eran casi las nueve. Sin más, me fui al trabajo. Una vez allí, me sumí en mis actividades de cada día, me ausenté de mi propia vida y viví la de Trunks Brief, el empresario. Él sí que era exitoso y útil, poderoso, fuerte, intachable. Perfecto. No como el otro Trunks, que estaba atrapado en una jaula de soledad y no tenía idea de cómo mierda salir.

A las cinco, empecé a pensar. Ese Trunks que tan culpable se sentía asomó y anuló a Trunks Brief. Pensó, trastornado: el horario de oficina habitual en la ciudad es de nueve a seis. Si Marron salió a las ocho y cuarto, debería volver a su casa alrededor de las seis y cuarenta y cinco. ¡Qué estupideces estaba pensando, calcular el tiempo que le llevaría irse y volver! Me levanté y me excusé de la reunión que tenía antes de marcharme de la empresa. Me subí al auto y me fui hasta el edificio de Marron. Estacioné enfrente, igual a como lo había hecho por la mañana.

Esperé. Eran las cinco y media. Miré la esquina por la que ella se había marchado durante quince minutos sin siquiera parpadear.

Y la vi una vez más. Marron había llegado a su casa y eran las cinco y cincuenta. ¡Antes de lo pensado! Me cubrí la cabeza y los ojos y salí del auto luego de dudar, luego de martirizarme más y más, luego de no saber si esto era correcto o no, de no analizar racionalmente la situación. Crucé la calle cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de su edificio. Ella me vio cuando nos separaban dos metros. Frenó ella y frené yo, ninguno avanzó un paso más. Ella respiró fuerte, miró en todas direcciones, se sonrojó, apretó el mango de su cartera como si yo fuera un ladrón.

—¿Qué…? —farfulló.

* * *

><p>Quería gritarle, quería echarlo, quería decirle que era un lunático, quería insultarlo por estar en la puerta de mi edificio acosándome. ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba?! Lo odié justo como cuando habíamos pasado la noche juntos.<p>

Me odié a mí misma mucho más que a él al percatarme de que no me quedaba más carácter de mi madre. Mis defensas se habían reducido a cero y no era capaz de decirle absolutamente nada.

Lloré.

Me cubrí el rostro para que él no lo notara, pero era como cuando había estado desnuda ante él: ¿para qué cubrirme, si ya lo sabe todo, si ya lo ha visto, si no tengo nada más que ocultar?

Se acercó a mí, no tanto como para tocarme pero lo suficiente como para poder hablarme en susurros:

—Por favor —dijo. Su voz parecía quebrada—. Necesito hablarte sobre algo, sobre eso…

—¿Para qué…? —respondí. Mi voz era un hilo.

—Para pedirte perdón por ser tan imbécil…

No supe qué contestar. Lo único que sabía era que no quería subir a mi departamento, que no quería estar en él con Trunks ni con nadie. Sabía que _él _me había vuelto el ser más desconfiado del mundo. Y lo odiaba por ello. Y me odiaba a mí por sobre todo, como con Trunks, porque la culpable de mi infelicidad era yo, no _él_, no Trunks, no nadie más que yo, más que Marron Jinzo, siempre equivocada sobre todo, sin el carácter suficiente, sin el alma suficiente para nada más que andar, no existir.

—No aquí —dije.

—¿Un café?

—No me gusta el café…

—¿Un parque?

—No quiero…

—Vamos a mi auto. No iré a ninguna parte, podemos quedarnos estacionados enfrente. Es ese. —Señaló un bonito coche negro marca Cápsula—. Cuando quieras irte, cruzarte para tu departamento, estará bien.

Exhausta, sin ganas de pelear, me dije que no tenía nada que perder, no a tremendas alturas. Cuando ya no hay nada que perder, te entregas.

Y yo me entregué.

Acepté.

* * *

><p>Caminó detrás de mí. Cuando cruzamos, le abrí la puerta del asiento del acompañante hecho un manojo de nervios. Entró, cerré y entré por el otro lado. Al cerrar mi puerta, el silencio reinó. Quise decirle un millón de cosas, comenzar el diálogo pidiendo las disculpas que tanto deseaba pedir, pero no tuve manera: estaba paralizado, como siempre si de Marron se trataba. Entonces, apreté el volante. Marron observó mi turbación, lo sé porque la miré de soslayo y la atrapé contemplándome con gesto de duda, de miedo, de rencor.<p>

—Perdóname —dije—. Estaba muy borracho y me comporté como un irresponsable.

—Yo también estaba borracha —dijo ella, su voz seca, inexpresiva.

Ya no había dulzura, bondad, _felicidad _en su tono.

Apreté más el volante. Hacerlo era como fumar: me bajaba la ansiedad.

—Marron, realmente lo siento. —Hice una pausa, tragué saliva, me dije que seguro la había obligado, deseé borrar el pasado y volver a empezar—. Nunca había hecho algo así, yo… Bueno, yo… —farfullé, confundido—. Es que… no recuerdo nada.

—Yo tampoco. Sólo chispazos.

—Chispazos, sí. Marron… —Giré hacia ella, algo que no había hecho hasta el momento. La miré fijamente y ella no bajó la mirada, sino todo lo contrario: mantuvo los ojos en alto. Cuánto dolor juré verle en el color de su iris—. Necesito preguntarte algo pero no me atrevo.

Su gesto se endureció. Ninguno dejó de mirar al otro.

—Dilo —pidió.

—¿…Te obligué?

Se hizo hacia atrás, como horrorizada.

—¡No! —respondió. Su tono fue lapidario—. ¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!

—¡Es que no recuerdo nada! Y soy muy bruto cuando no puedo controlar mi fuerza y lo único que logro recordar es que llorabas… Que yo estaba encima de ti y tú estabas llorando… ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en eso! ¡Me está volviendo loco! —Sujeté su mano. Ella estaba tan tensionada como yo—. ¡Dime que no te lastimé, que no te hice daño!

—¡No, no lo hiciste! —gritó. Los ojos lagrimeaban ante mí. Los míos, seguramente, también lo hacían—. ¡No lloraba por eso! ¡Lloraba por…!

»¡Por _él_!

Entonces, recordé ese nombre que ella había dicho en ese momento.

Entonces, entendí que esa imagen quizá había durado segundos, que quizá el sexo había durado instantes, que Marron lloraba por algo que nada tenía que ver conmigo.

—¿_Él_?

No le dije que lo había nombrado. Me pareció que no era buena idea, que decírselo quizá sonaría a intromisión. Creo que hice bien, porque Marron, cuando indagué, me apretó la mano también.

Entendí que ella necesitaba hablar. Bueno, yo estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar. No porque fuera mi prima-no-prima, no porque la conociera. Disfrutaba estar en ese auto con ella, disfrutaba el sonido de su voz y el carácter que hacía asomar por momentos. Estaba dispuesto a escucharla porque _quería_ hacerlo.

Porque me interesaba escuchar si era ella quien hablaba.

—_Él_… —repitió. Se limpió las lágrimas—. La verdad es que…

»Lo extraño mucho.

»Y lo odio, Trunks. Lo odio con toda mi alma.

* * *

><p>Cuando lo dije, mi corazón salió disparado de mi pecho, atravesó el vidrio del auto y voló, libre. No fue hasta nombrarlo que entendí cuánto necesitaba hablar sobre <em>él<em>. Hacía meses que contenía ese dolor en el pecho, con unas esperanzas de que se consumiera que jamás se satisficieron. Porque no tenía a nadie, nadie estaba ahí para escucharme. Pero no: sí había alguien, estaba Trunks y me sujetaba de la mano y me miraba fijamente, empatía total en su rostro. Me estaba escuchando. No sé si era el indicado; sin embargo, yo necesitaba hablar. ¡Lo necesitaba ya!

Lo quería.

Lo imploraba.

Era imperativo.

—Yo… —empecé. Tomé aire, contuve las lágrimas, las liberé y las sequé. Y me sobé la herida en el centro de mi pecho, donde había estado mi corazón—. Siempre… siempre usé a mamá y papá de escudo.

Me sorprendí. Cuando lo dije, cuando lo escuché de mi propia boca, me sorprendí sobremanera. Mi corazón había retornado y hablaba por mí, en nombre de mí. Decía, ante Trunks, todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a confesar.

Se liberaba.

* * *

><p>Me asombró escuchar lo último. ¡No me esperaba ese giro! Pero, apretando más su mano, acariciando su piel con mi pulgar, la insté a seguir, a hacerlo sin prisas, sin rodeos. La insté a desahogarse.<p>

Aún no lo había entendido, pero era eso lo que tanto necesitaba, tanto ella como yo.

Desahogarlo todo.

Compartir con alguien aquello que tan frenados nos tenía.

—Siempre me escondí tras ellos —dijo Marron. Por los siguientes minutos, sólo ella emitió palabra—. Supongo que es algo normal o bien esperable en la infancia, ¿pero al crecer también? Pasaban los años y yo continuaba escondida tras los dos, en mi zona de confort.

»Hasta que me convertí en una adulta y entendí mi error.

»Quise estudiar pero no pude. Nunca tuve una vocación, un gusto personal, una preferencia. Como había decidido no seguir una carrera, me dispuse a trabajar.

»Lo entendí: yo no era normal, no era lo esperable en un trabajo.

»Me pasaban por encima, se burlaban de mí, se abusaban de mi confianza. Y yo, tan desacostumbrada a socializar, tan desprotegida por no tener el escudo de mamá y papá, me dejaba todo. Me dejaba y todo lo hacía mal.

»Cambié de trabajo un millón de veces. ¡No sabía hablar! ¡No sabía comportarme! ¡No sabía nada! Y se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en papá y mamá, que siempre habían estado orgullosos de mí, algo hermoso y que yo no merecía. Los imaginaba protegiéndome, abrazándome, y yo lloraba, desconsolada. ¡Nunca iba a servir sin ellos! Sin papá y mamá no sabía existir.

»Hasta que sucedió.

»Hace más o menos de dos años, cambié de trabajo una vez más. Me contrataron como secretaria en una empresa de mercadotecnia. El hijo del jefe, el segundo a cargo, era un hombre muy joven, como de tu edad, Trunks. Era guapo, pero no sólo era su físico; también y sobre todo era su manera de ser: educado, amable, dulce, inteligente. Demasiado inteligente, tan inteligente que me deslumbró en un segundo.

»Me enamoré.

»Me ayudó: notó mi timidez, mi dificultad natural al hablar y expresarme, mis miedos a cometer errores y ganarme retos. Me educó.

»Me enseñó a valerme por mí misma, a dejar de depender de papá y mamá.

»No me pasó por encima, no se abusó de mí: me obsequió su amistad, su respeto y su guía.

»Era encantador. Mi vida se convirtió en un mundo donde sólo existía él, donde sólo contaban sus sonrisas, donde el amo y señor, el dios, el soberano, era él. Aprendí mucho, saqué carácter, me supe hacer respetar. ¡Era un milagro! Y quien lo había provocado era él.

»Y una noche, mis más idealistas sueños de llamar su atención se cumplieron de una forma inesperada. Llovía a cántaros y nos habíamos quedado trabajando hasta tarde por unos informes que debíamos terminar. Era viernes, y cuando terminamos eran las nueve y media. Me sonrió y me dijo: ¿te llevo a tu casa? Me trajo; hacía dos o tres meses que me había mudado a este edificio, lista para cortar el cordón con mis padres. ¡Por fin lo había logrado y todo se lo debía a mi amor imposible, a ese hombre tan maravilloso! Frenó ante la puerta y me dijo que esperáramos, porque llovía demasiado y no era buena idea que saliera. Lo obedecí, como siempre.

»De repente, me besó. Lo hizo rápido, destilando seguridad y sabiduría. Me besó como nunca me habían besado.

»Lo hicimos por primera vez, allí, en mi departamento.

»El lunes, me trató igual que siempre, me ayudó, continuó educándome. El viernes, me llevó a su departamento y me lo hizo de nuevo.

»Con él, mi conocimiento se redujo a cero. Me educó como tan bien sabía hacerlo, me enseñó a gozar y a hacerlo gozar a él. Y después de hacerlo, me hablaba. Sabía mucho sobre muchas cosas: cultura, política, filosofía, psicología, lo que se te ocurra. Me hablaba de todo, me lo explicaba todo.

»Era mi maestro. O no, no lo era: era mi dueño.

»Duró diez meses. Algunos nos acostábamos cada viernes; otros o nos veíamos uno solo o no nos veíamos en absoluto. Y él me confesaba cosas, me hablaba de sus miedos, me explicaba su perspectiva de la vida, me contaba ideas y sueños. Yo lo escuchaba, opinaba lo que me salía. Me sentía ignorante ante él.

»Y él me embellecía todo con su existencia.

»Al final, cada viernes que no nos veíamos, yo lloraba a escondidas. ¡Odiaba verlo irse, verlo marcharse sin decir antes algo como Marron, ¿quieres que te alcance?! ¡Lo odiaba! Quizá, él lo notó: yo sentía más de lo que se _suponía_ que debía sentir por él.

»Un viernes, me alcanzó a casa y me dijo que no podíamos seguir, que no funcionaba, que no tenía caso, porque él no sentía amor por mí, que lamentaba mucho haber estirado de más lo nuestro, al punto de provocar mis sentimientos. Me deshice en lágrimas que él no secó, que él no atendió. Al ver que no decía nada, que me limitaba a llorar, me dijo también que si deseaba cambiar de trabajo podía hacerlo, que él se encargaría de recomendarme en los mejores lugares.

»Me negué. Lloré con todas mis fuerzas, pero dije que no, que me gustaba mi trabajo. ¡Porque no podía vivir sin _él_! ¡Si me iba, me moría! ¡Lo quería a mi lado, siempre! ¡Siempre, Trunks...!

»Quería que me educara y me hiciera feliz.

»Porque nunca había dejado de esconderme, simplemente había cambiado de escudo. Los había cambiado a mamá y papá por _él_.

»Cuando me dejó, me vi sola y desnuda ante la multitud. Sola y frágil por primera vez en…

No sé cómo fue, de qué manera lo hice. Me percaté de ello cuando ya había sucedido: Marron estaba hundida en mi pecho, llorando como loca. Y yo la apretaba contra mí, como si tuviera temor a que se escapara. Sentí propio su dolor, lo sentí golpeando mi pecho, dándole vida a mi corazón. El hijo de puta latía, al fin. Latió contra Marron, latió a mil por hora.

No dije nada; me quedé allí, abrazándola y maldiciendo en silencio a ese pobre diablo que tanto la había lastimado. Estuvimos así minutos y más minutos, ella llorando y yo sintiendo como si mi corazón fuera a explotar. Sentía que la quería; que era especial y la quería muchísimo.

¿Cómo no querer a alguien así?

Suspiré sin soltarla. Se sentía bien el tacto, la quietud compartida.

Compartida.

Tuve una revelación, allí mismo, abrazado a Marron en el auto. _Eso_ era lo que tanto había querido, necesitado, exigido ahora ya: compañía. Quería estar con alguien, quería la calma compartida con otra persona. Quería algo como lo que Goten tenía, esa Pares que tan feliz lo hacía. Quería una persona _especial_ en mi vida.

No quería brillar para el mundo; quería brillar para alguien como Marron.

Por eso la había llevado al hotel, porque quería aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a ella, como si ella fuera el último ápice de esperanza del universo. ¡Qué errado había estado al hacerlo, qué egoísta! Y no, ¡lo supe! Quizá sí quería sexo después de todo, pero por encima del sexo era otra cosa la que tanto había implorado: el calor.

Marron habló. Su aliento calentó mi piel. Sonreí: eso quería, calor, _su_ calor. Porque esa noche, al ir al bar, al fin y al cabo sí había hallado lo anhelado: había encontrado esa persona especial que podía darme la compañía que tanto imploraba mi ser.

Marron era lo que yo buscaba, esa clase de persona, esa clase de compañía.

Marron era —es— especial.

—Seguí un mes —dijo. Lloraba, aún lo hacía—. Cuando vi cómo conquistaba a la empleada nueva, la nueva recepcionista, comprendí que por eso había terminado conmigo: tenía otra presa en vista.

»Yo ya no le servía.

»Destruida, renuncié. No me ayudó a conseguir trabajo; se lavó las manos. ¡Qué frío me parecía de repente, cuán frío y distinto a lo que había sido! Lo hice todo sola, por fin. Conseguí mi trabajo actual hace dos meses. Y eso...

»Pasaron los días y me sumí en una profunda monotonía.

Cuando dijo eso, tuve la sensación de que ella hablaba con mi voz. Dijo, a continuación, todo cuanto yo sentía:

—No tenía intereses, pasatiempos, un algo o un alguien que me entretuviera.

»Estaba sola.

Como yo, Marron.

—Nada me interesaba.

A mí tampoco, Marron.

—Estoy harta, Trunks.

Yo también, le respondí mentalmente. Estaba paralizado, conmovido. No tenía derecho a hablar. Sólo quería escucharla a ella. Palabra a palabra, me lo corroboraba: era esto lo que necesitaba, alguien como ella, alguien a mi lado para aplacar la soledad.

Siguió:

—Me siento sola...

Yo también.

—Me concentré tanto en _él_ que olvidé lo demás. Olvidé amistades, lugares, incluso a papá y mamá. Me distancié de todos. Estoy sola, sin alma...

Igual a mí. Igual, Marron.

»Esos diez meses, había estado en coma. Cuando él me dejó, fue como despertar y entender que el mundo había continuado girando, sin mí. Y me quedé atrás mientras los demás avanzaban. Me atrasé.

Como yo, seguí respondiendo; como yo, que desperté del coma de mi soledad elegida y me encontré atrapado por una soledad que no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir.

—No tengo juicio propio; _él _me moldeó a su antojo. Y ahora tengo la sensación de que le debo algo, de que hay algo de mí que le pertenece y debo devolvérselo. _Él_ me creó: no tengo alma propia...

»Soy insulsa...

—No lo eres —dije—. Eres muy linda, Marron. No eres insulsa. ¡Saliste de ahí, conseguiste un trabajo! ¡Sacaste una valiosa lección de esa experiencia! Puedes progresar, puedes seguir adelante.

»Eres «más», Marron.

El insulso soy yo, que me siento tan mal por tantas tonteras; eso respondí en mi mente.

—Sí que lo soy —sentenció ella, contradiciéndome—. Siempre me escondí tras mis padres porque le tenía y tengo terror al mundo. Ahora que soy una adulta y debería volar con mis propias alas, no, no lo hago, no lo hago porque nunca me preocupé por aprender a hacerlo. Y _él_, ese hombre… ¡A su lado, pensaba que lo entendía todo! Sentía que todo significaba algo, que tenía valor y criterio para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en mi camino. ¡Y resulta que no! No sé nada ni entiendo nada, no tengo capacidad para nada…

»No tengo voluntad. Sé que debo hacer algo, pero no sé qué. Sé que debo encontrar una respuesta, pero no la encuentro. Sé que algo en mi vida debe cambiar…

»No cambia.

»¿Y qué me queda? Llegar a casa y sumirme en el silencio… No tengo capacidad de disfrute, no tengo a nadie.

»Y lo peor es que prefiero estar sola a volver a pasar por tan horrible decepción.

»No existo.

—Si existes —respondí con tozudez. No estaba enfadado con ella; me enfadaba que estuviera tan equivocada—. Estás aquí, Marron. Te estoy viendo.

Ella dejó de llorar. No obstante, la frustración jamás se borró de su rostro, de sus tiernas facciones que se veían deformadas por aquellos sentires que no hacían juego con tanta dulce armonía. Esto no iba con ella; Marron debía ser feliz, brillar y volar. Eso sí iba con ella.

—Que me veas —dijo— no significa que me entiendas. Todos vemos a todo el mundo, pero en sí, nadie siente a nadie, nadie presta atención a nadie.

—Claro que te entiendo.

Rio. Me sentí mal al escucharla reír con tanta ironía.

—¡Entenderme, tú! Sí, claro. Trunks… ¡Tú no puedes entenderme! Esa noche del bar, tú… —Se frenó.

—¿Yo qué?

—¡Fuiste a divertirte! ¡Te divertías como cualquiera, libre y sin preocupaciones…! ¡Eras parte del todo, no estabas apartado como yo!

Me ofusqué. Respiré hondo, porque no podía culparla por prejuzgar. Para explicarlo, usé sus palabras:

—«Todos vemos a todo el mundo, pero nadie siente a nadie, nadie presta atención a nadie»…

Su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas de lo que estaban por causa del llanto. Se veía adorable. Quise abrazarla de nuevo. Abrazarla y retenerla. No dejarla ir. Quería que esa escena durara para siempre.

Pero el tiempo nunca deja de transcurrir, nunca se detiene.

Nada dura por siempre.

De repente, entendí que era mi turno. Ella había escupido todo el dolor. Ahora, debía hacerlo yo.

Pero qué insulso me sentí al compararme con ella.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —preguntó Marron, ciertamente impresionada.

—Me siento solo —dije.

No me detuve.

* * *

><p>Pronto, la situación había dado un giro de 180 grados. Era él quien hablaba, era él quien desahogaba un algo que lo angustiaba en el fondo de su ser. No sé si yo deseaba escucharlo; en mi cerebro, en mi alma y mi corazón, la única persona que estaba presente era <em>él<em>, el de mi historia, el del pasado. Pero se lo debía a Trunks. Sin darme cuenta, ahí estaba, junto a otra persona, desahogando mis penas y escuchando las del otro. Esto era inédito, lo era en mí, que como sabes siempre fui de pocos amigos, de soledad acostumbrada. Hablar a tal nivel de intimidad era algo nuevo y extraño para mí.

Y como yo había estado escondida toda mi vida, me daba terror.

Lo escuché, sin más; lo escuché temblando ante la novedad. Trunks apretó el volante con las manos, miró fijamente a la nada, a la oscuridad del exterior, a la luna asomada tras las nubes de la noche, a las pocas estrellan que se atisbaban, a todo y a nada al mismo tiempo. Se tomó su tiempo; parecía agitado. Y comenzó: me siento solo, muy solo. Me he concentrado tanto en mi trabajo que olvidé que existe el exterior. No me ha pasado nada como lo que te pasó a ti, no te mentiré, pero sí me pasó otra cosa: me centré en el trabajo y me alejé de todo el mundo, porque quería estar solo, y dormir, y descansar…

—Y cuando me quise dar cuenta me había quedado solo _de verdad_. Ya nadie llamaba por teléfono, y yo no iba a ninguna parte. ¡Ya no había voluntad! Me encontré solo, fumando un cigarro en mi sofá, sin nadie a mi lado, acompañado por mi trabajo, por las preocupaciones inherentes a mi trabajo, por la facultad de mi trabajo de hacerme sentir útil…

»Pero así y todo, útil e «importante», no me siento feliz.

»Porque no tengo a nadie con quien compartir nada.

Me refregué los ojos. ¡Tenía que estar alucinando! ¿Eso que caía por su rostro era una lágrima?

—Fui al bar porque necesitaba algo, sólo que no sabía qué —prosiguió. Yo continuaba preguntándome, mientras, si esto era acaso una alucinación—. Quería sentirme acompañado, dejar de sentirme solo. —Rio. El camino de la lágrima que había caído hizo resplandecer su rostro—. Es patético.

—Yo fui porque quería dejar de pensar —dije.

Él movió los ojos en todas direcciones. Asintió.

—A lo mejor, yo quería un poco lo mismo.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—No. Conseguí lastimarte y sentirme el ser más despreciable de la Tierra.

Me miró. Me sonrió de esa forma extraña que aún no lograba descifrar. Había más lágrimas en su rostro, lágrimas que lo hacían brillar más y más. Sentí pena por él, también empatía. ¡Empatía! Me impresioné al sentir que lloraba, que por mi rostro caían lágrimas, así como por el rostro de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo concentrada en ese hombre, el del pasado, que durante dos años había olvidado al resto de la humanidad. Dos años sin sentir empatía por otra persona, andando y no viviendo, sumergida en ese sentir obsesivo que tan inútil terminaría siendo. Había olvidado, sola pese a que me encontraba en compañía de mi ex amante, lo que se sentía _estar_ con otra persona.

_Estar_, de verdad.

No sólo verla; sentirla, hacerle caso.

Percibir los latidos de su corazón.

—Yo tampoco lo conseguí —dije.

—Pero ahora hablaste, por lo menos. —Me sonrió más. Trunks pareció mejorar: se secó las lágrimas y dejó atrás el pequeño momento de emotividad—. Espero te haya hecho bien.

Me dio ternura. Sonreí.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Se inclinó apenas hacia mí. No me miró, no esta vez.

—Espero que puedas estar mejor de aquí en más. Y por favor, perdóname de nuevo por lo del hotel… Me da mucha vergüenza el sólo pensarlo. No era mi intención que sucediera eso. Pero, bueno… —Se sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

><p>—No tengo excusas —terminé.<p>

Se me había ocurrido decir algo más, algo como «pero me sentí atraído por ti», pero entendí que no era momento.

Me callé.

* * *

><p>—Está bien… —susurré.<p>

No dijimos nada más. Apreté su hombro, y cuando me miró, le hice un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de despedida. Me bajé del auto y me metí en mi departamento. Al llegar, me lancé al sofá.

* * *

><p>Prendí un cigarro y miré el techo, como siempre.<p>

* * *

><p>Miré el techo y pensé: ¿acaso sirvió? ¿De qué pudo haber servido contarle a alguien, por primera vez, lo que me había sucedido?<p>

* * *

><p>No, no sirvió; admitir mi patética soledad sólo me hizo sentir aún más patético.<p>

Entonces, lo sentí.

* * *

><p>Quería algo.<p>

* * *

><p>Quería algo y no sabía qué.<p>

¿O sí sabía?

* * *

><p>No, no tenía idea de qué era.<p>

* * *

><p>Sí, sí sabía: quería la compañía de Marron. Ese algo que tan imperiosamente necesitaba, ahora, tenía nombre y apellido: quería a Marron, quería abrazarla, quería escucharla, quería contar con ella y compartirlo todo con ella. Era la necesidad de sentir contacto con otra persona la que me hacía necesitar a Marron.<p>

Era extraño: había tenido sexo con ella y no lo recordaba. La había visto desnuda, muy desnuda, y no había visto nada en absoluto. Al pensarlo, de alguna forma, ansié una segunda oportunidad. Quisiera que no llorara, que sonriera, que se aferrara a mí. Me lo imaginé, el enésimo cigarro en mi boca: ella sonríe y se aferra a mí y no me suelta más. Ella se duerme sobre mí y siento su calor contra mi piel.

Perfecto.

Cuando uno está solo y no sabe bien cómo salir de esa soledad, se aferra a cosas, algunas tontas, otras significativas. Yo me aferré a esa necesidad de compartir algo con una persona que estaba en mi misma situación. Me aferré a la idea de volver a ver a Marron.

La semana y media siguiente, sin embargo, me paralicé. Estuve a punto de llamarla cada noche, dispuesto a invitarla a tomar algo, a comer, a pasear. ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquiera de todas las cosas que me imaginaba cada maldito minuto! Pero no me atreví. Aunque ella no me había recriminado lo del hotel, me seguí culpando por ello. Me pesaba su llanto, me destrozaba.

Esta vez, quería hacerlo _bien_.

Pero me presioné tanto con esa idea que no fui capaz de llevarla a cabo.

Un sábado, semanas después del primer encuentro en el bar, salí. Me sentía igual que esa vez: necesitado ya, ahora, inmediatamente, de un algo. Y ese algo era alguien, era Marron. Sabía que no obtendría nada, que no se produciría el milagro, pero fui a Downtown, el mismo bar de aquella vez. Llegué como a las diez de la noche y las cosas eran idénticas: la gente bebía y se reía y yo no era capaz de identificarme con ellos. Me invadió una inmensa frustración. ¡Para qué mierda vine, si aquí no está lo que…! ¡Si aquí no…! ¡Si quiero brillar para…!

Y la vi. Era Marron, de nuevo, calcada a aquella noche. Era Marron con un vestido floreado que le quedaba muy, muy bonito. Bebía el mismo vodka; toda la escena era un _déjà vu_. Me enternecí como no puedo describir. Hasta verla, no supe cuánto y con qué ímpetu la había añorado. Creo que, debo admitir, estaba un poco obsesionado.

Me acerqué a ella, la saludé, la besé en la mejilla y le dije:

—¿Puedo sentarme?

* * *

><p>Asentí, nerviosa. ¿Por qué? No esperaba a Trunks, no en ese momento, no luego de lo que había sucedido. Pensaba que habíamos quedado en la nada, en que ese asunto de la borrachera y el hotel había sido un error y ya. Él se sentó ante mí y no me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo que sucedía:<p>

Así como yo, él no se sentía satisfecho.

Yo estaba ahí de nuevo porque hablar sobre mi ex amante no me había significado ni el final ni el principio de nada; había sido en vano. Aún pensaba en _él_, aún lo odiaba por usarme, aún aborrecía su rechazo final. Si no le resulto interesante a _él_, a quien tanto añoro, entonces no debo ser interesante para nadie. Qué insulsa soy, me dije con Trunks delante; qué insulsa soy.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó Trunks, sonriente. Ya tenía un vodka delante.

Contesté con monosílabos, sin demasiados ánimos. Trunks no se detuvo, pese a ello: continuó preguntándome cosas y, como yo no contestaba casi nada, fue él quien empezó a contar. ¡Ayer tuve una reunión tan estresante! No podíamos llegar al acuerdo. Encima el sujeto con el que estaba negociando, bah… ¡Es un alfeñique! Tiene el maldito tic de mover el rostro como si le picara la nariz. ¡Me pone histérico!

Me reí, lo hice porque estaba un poco ebria y porque Trunks empezó a imitar esos movimientos que había descripto. Cuando reí, él me acompañó.

—¿No tienes un compañero así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Ridículo.

Reí de nuevo. Asentí.

—Tengo uno, que es fanático de los deportes… Eh… —Creo que me sonrojé. Como jamás hablaba de mí o de algo que se relacionara conmigo con nadie, hacerlo me resultaba, aún, demasiado complicado. La novedad seguía aterrándome—. Su equipo favorito obtuvo un campeonato muy prestigioso hace poco. Para celebrar, se pintó el cabello con los colores del equipo…

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí… Y no es ningún muchacho; está cerca de los sesenta.

Reímos, juntos. Entendí que Trunks intentaba eso, que pudiéramos pasar un momento ameno los dos. No pude evitarlo: al pensarlo, me puse tensa. ¿Y si sólo quiere que pase lo mismo una vez más? Borrachera, sexo, resaca. Sexo con un hombre con el que no tengo nada, para el cual no significo nada.

No, no quiero; eso me dije. Ya no quiero eso que ya viví.

¡Nunca más! No quiero sufrir nunca más.

Pero él me sonreía con un encanto muy dulce, que parecía sincero. Trunks nunca ha sido una persona cálida o adorable; siempre ha sido el pequeño diablo de nuestra familia. Pero veía nobleza en sus gestos, en el tono que empleaba para hablarme.

Por algún motivo, quise creer que sólo buscaba pasar un momento ameno junto a mí. O junto a alguien x, más bien.

Por algún motivo, le creí.

De momento.

Continuamos conversando y, para mi propia sorpresa, la pasé bien. Reí como llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. Trunks me instaba a contarle más cosas de mi trabajo y él también me contaba cosas del suyo; intercambiábamos anécdotas de lo más tontas y nos reíamos como dos críos. Era divertido.

Cortaba un poco la rutina.

Eran como las tres cuando decidí irme. Trunks, que había bebido muy poco, me ofreció alcanzarme con el auto. Le dije que no.

—¡Oh, vamos! No te preocupes, puedo manejar.

—Pero…

—¡No es molestia! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¿ok?

Cedí, acepté. Fuimos hasta mi departamento. Al llegar, abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía excesivamente nerviosa.

Trunks también abrió la puerta.

* * *

><p>La necesitaba, no quería dejarla ir. No digo que quisiera tener sexo con ella, ¡no era eso! Era otra cosa. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, sentí un ansia tan inconmensurable de abrazarla y retenerla que creo que se me cortó la respiración. Nunca me había pasado algo así, no a mí, que siempre fui más <em>desprendido<em> con las mujeres. Digo, nunca me propuse entablar algo serio con ninguna, porque me creía muy joven. Resultaba que ahora ya no lo era tanto, ya tenía treinta y un años y no había vivido ninguna historia particularmente intensa con ninguna mujer. Siempre había pensado que llegaría la ocasión, que si tenía que suceder, sucedería, como cuando era niño y me sentí atraído por una chica por primera vez al ver a Mai correr por el pasillo de mi casa.

Lo sentí: acababa de suceder.

Me gustaba Marron, me gustaba lo linda que era y el carácter que bien sabía sacar en el momento oportuno. La belleza, la dulzura de su timbre de voz, la mirada casi transparente que tenía. Su soledad tan parecida a la mía, sus lágrimas mojando mi ropa, su corazón latiendo por la tristeza y la desilusión. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? ¡Sentía una suerte de lazo! Había algo que nos relacionaba y estaba dispuesto a todo para que ese lazo no se cortara.

Al contrario; quería enredar más los nudos, reforzarlos en pos de tenerla conmigo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ella me observó, curiosa.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —dije. Intenté ocultar los nervios casi adolescentes pero no tuve manera.

¡Me sentía un inexperto!

Ella asintió y fuimos hacia su puerta. Marron, antes de abrir con la llave, me miró por última vez. Se veía nerviosa, tal vez hasta intimidada. ¿Era eso? No lo sé, pero sí sé que se veía imposiblemente bella, tanto que, cuando dijo «gracias por traerme» y después «nos vemos», no me pude resistir.

—Marron… —susurré.

Ella volteó por última vez.

—¿Qué…?

Me acerqué e intenté besarla, respirando agitado, nervioso y ansioso y todo lo que puede experimentarse ante los labios de la mujer a la que más te mueres por tocar en el mundo.

Ella me esquivó.

Nuestras bocas estaban a ínfimos centímetros de distancia. Moví mis ojos como un loco, intentando captar la totalidad de su rostro.

—Lo siento —dije. Mi voz salió ronca.

Marron hizo notar la amargura que experimentaba:

—¿Hablé en vano, Trunks? —preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—La otra vez, en tu auto. ¿Hablé en vano? Pensé que… ¡Pensé que lo habías entendido! —Se hizo hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la puerta del edificio. Había rencor y miedo en su mirada—. No quiero a nadie. ¡Prefiero estar sola…! —Sus gestos se endurecieron—. ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Quiero estar sola…! —Abrió la puerta y, en un parpadeo, sin que yo llegara a reaccionar, desapareció.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo, pero llegué a mi auto en algún momento. Apretando el volante, como siempre, me maldije. ¡Idiota! ¡La apuraste! ¡¿Pero cómo debo acercarme?!

¿Cómo haces para hacerle entender a una mujer que no quieres tener sexo con ella, sino _dormir_ junto a ella?

Arranqué. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Necesitaba algo y lo necesitaba ya. ¡Necesitaba cometer una enorme imprudencia! Lo hice: fui al departamento de Goten y le toqué timbre hasta hartarme.

—¡¿Quién mierda es?! —gritó un Goten extremadamente dormido por el intercomunicador.

—¡Necesito hablar contigo!

—¿Trunks…?

Creí sonar animado, entusiasmado; evidentemente, soné angustiado, porque Goten, luego de pronunciar de forma tan trémula mi nombre, bajó a la velocidad de la luz, en pantuflas y con un pantalón de pijama y una musculosa por vestimenta. Al verme, me abrazó.

Me sentí un orgulloso segundón: Goten era y será el héroe. Entre los dos, siempre lo será él.

…¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué suspiras como mucha adolescente enamorada? ¡No te creas tan importante, tú! Cállate. Voy a seguir:

Prendí un cigarro sentado al borde de la vereda. Goten estaba agachado junto a mí, con los brazos cruzados para abrigarse del frío.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, serio, mirándome de soslayo.

—Disculpa la hora, disculpa todo —dije yo, un tanto arrepentido por haber suscitado esta situación—. Goten, los últimos tiempos han sido muy extraños para mí.

—Se te nota raro, ahora que lo dices. Digo, estás muy desaparecido. De todas formas, sé que es por tu trabajo, pero… ¡Príncipe, deberías descansar un poco! Deberías relajarte y disfrutar más.

Cuánta verdad en tan corta oración. Goten se me agigantaba segundo a segundo. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hablar con él? Tal vez por orgullo, por creerme más, por tener falta de humildad. Cuando no reconoces tus defectos, tus errores, no evolucionas. Me dije que había optado, en los últimos tiempos, por lo peor: quedarme en mi mierda, triste y solitario, en vez de pedir ayuda. ¡Y eso siempre, siempre, _siempre_ es tonto! Tiene que haber alguien, siempre. Pase lo que pase, alguien debe haber.

Y yo siempre tenía a Goten.

No pongas esa cara, idiota. Lo digo de verdad. Déjame ser emotivo una maldita vez en nuestras vidas, ¿quieres? Pero no te acostumbres. Esta cerveza empieza a hacer efecto…

* * *

><p>—Lo siento —dice su mejor amigo. A su lado, Pares ríe, de lo más divertida con la situación—. Es que me da ternura lo adorable que eres. ¿Verdad, amor?<p>

Pares asiente.

—Trunks es tan lindo —afirma ella—, ¡me encanta! Eres lindo, Trunks.

Éste se avergüenza. ¿Por qué accedió a contarlo? Nunca habla de sí mismo, no es algo que se le dé bien. Pero hay confianza, tal vez ese fue el motivo al aceptar. Es que Pares, en los últimos meses, se volvió tan amiga de él como Goten en sí. Se siente en confianza absoluta junto a los dos; no obstante, quizá algo de su padre habita en su interior, esa reserva natural, ese muro de oro, esa dificultad para decir aquello que siente.

Sí, algo de su padre hay en él. Trunks lo sabe.

Goten lo interrumpe, pide:

—Anda, sigue. ¿Qué hizo Goten? Me cae mal ese sujeto, no me gusta su papel en esta historia.

—¡Ya! ¡Basta!

—Bueno, bueno…

* * *

><p>Ok… Sigo:<p>

—Digamos que no tuve ánimos para nada —dije—, pero ahora, algo cambió.

—¿Qué?

—Una mujer.

—¡Lo dices como si nunca hubieras estado con ninguna! ¡A ti, que te salen de los bolsillos!

—¡Eh! ¡No creas que sea tan así, no prejuzgues! Soy más solitario de lo que piensas.

—¿Pero qué pasa con la chica?

—Me gusta.

Sí, definitivamente.

—¿Y? ¿Aún no le hiciste el embrujo?

—¿Embrujo?

Goten estaba tentado.

—¡Tú las miras y ellas caen a tus pies! ¡Una mirada y todo solucionado! Recuerda cuando éramos adolescentes: yo ponía el humor y tú los ojos. ¿Verdad?

Me maté de risa. Había olvidado eso. A decir verdad, había olvidado todo, incluso la sensación tan sincera de compañía que me invadía junto a Goten. Había olvidado lo bien que la pasaba con él. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Me había quedado encerrado envidiando su felicidad, jactándome de atributos que no poseía, creyéndome una estrella que nunca sería. Había perdido el tiempo.

Feliz por mi arrebato de ir a tocarle el timbre en plena madrugada, decidido a recuperar lo perdido, le sonreí.

—No, mis ojos ya no funcionan, deben tener algún desperfecto.

—¡¿Y qué hay de tu encantadora personalidad?!

—¡¿Goten, qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Qué cosas dices!

Nos reímos tanto y tan fuerte que creo que una vecina del primer piso nos insultó desde el balcón.

—¡Ay, Trunks! Tú siempre las conquistas, no sé cómo mierda haces, pero te sale. Yo siempre tengo que trabajar, trabajar y trabajar… ¡Por suerte ya no, porque tengo a mi linda Pares! Así que algo pasa, hermano.

Ese algo era obvio. Lo dije:

—Lo arruiné, ¿de acuerdo? Lo arruiné feo dos veces, la última hace quince minutos.

—¿Qué tanto lo arruinaste?

Lo resumí lo mejor que pude: la borrachera, la historia de su ex, lo que acababa de ocurrir...

—¡Eres un idiota! —Goten se siguió riendo sin parar. Juré escuchar a la vecina insultarnos una vez más—. Si algo me enseñó Pares, es que a las chicas les gusta que las escuchen, que demos evidencia de haberles escuchado absolutamente todo. Quizá ella aún está mal por el tipo ese.

—Sí, lo está.

—Seguro ya no confía en nadie, Trunks. Te precipitaste. ¡¿Y cómo mierda te acostaste con ella borracho?!

—¡Sucedió y ya! Estábamos demasiado ebrios y cerca de un hotel al que fui varias veces. No sé, hacía tiempo que yo no…

—Ok, ok. ¡La tercera es la vencida!

—¿Pero qué hago? Goten, no sé qué mierda hacer para que entienda que no quiero tontear con ella.

—Creo que jamás pasaste por algo así, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí —admití. Increíblemente considerando mis treinta y un años, era cierto—. Y como nunca me pasó, no tengo idea de qué hacer…

Goten me palmeó el hombro. Yo iba por el tercer cigarro. Me sonrió con esa confianza que siempre me ha demostrado. Sonreí de vuelta al darme cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos por estar tan ocupado en la nada misma, en la tristeza y la soledad que de nada me habían servido.

—Es curioso que lo digas tú, que siempre has sido un descarado. Trunks: sé tú mismo. ¡Y ya! ¡Acércate a ella y sé sincero! ¡No le vayas con estupideces! ¡Si ella te interesa, si te agrada estar con ella más allá de llevártela a la cama, entonces…! ¡Bah! Trunks, el de los consejos eres tú.

—Pero tú eres el que sabe.

—Pero el líder eres tú, ¿ok? Estamos grandes para esto y no quiero tanta responsabilidad, me da vagancia.

Reímos por última vez. Cuando la vecina del primer piso nos gritó que éramos unos hijos de puta y que por favor dejáramos dormir al prójimo, nos despedimos en susurros.

—¡Y cualquier cosa me llamas! Sólo trata de que sea una hora más normal…

Chocamos los puños y me fui.

Me sentía atraído por Marron, me gustaba y también me sentía en deuda por las torpezas que había cometido. Estaba harto de estar solo y me indignaba que ella quisiera estar sola. Deseaba hablarle y convencerla, hacerle entender que para sentirse bien debía poner de su parte, poner voluntad y esfuerzo. Quería decirle que por una persona no vale la pena encerrarse en uno mismo, menos por alguien que no vale nada. Siempre tiene que haber alguien más. Yo quería ser ese alguien.

Quería despertarla.

Tenía demasiado por pensar. Sobre todo, tenía demasiado por hacer.

* * *

><p>Era domingo, como las tres de la tarde. Desperté con un atisbo de resaca que curé con una buena ducha. Me encontraba intentando leer el <em>best-seller<em> juvenil de moda sentada en el sofá. Vivía en un mono-ambiente, que no era lo más cómodo del mundo pero por lo menos me permitía estar independizada de mis padres. Dejé el libro cuando empezó a hacerme sentir mal. ¡Era endemoniadamente triste! Los jóvenes enfermos y enamorados que luchaban contra sus enfermedades. Dejé el libro junto a mí y miré la tapa celeste largos minutos. ¿Por qué leo literatura juvenil? ¿No debería leer algo más exigente? Me refregué los ojos, extenuada por los estresantes últimos meses. Nunca fui una lectora empedernida, leo por aburrimiento, no por afán de algo, ni siquiera por amor. Como todos mis pasatiempos, este no era algo que me enloqueciera.

Insulsa, insulsa.

Sonó el timbre. Cerré los ojos, los apreté con fuerza al entender que seguramente era Trunks. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de molestarme? ¡¿Qué le pasaba, por qué me hostigaba?! No me debía nada: lo del hotel había sido culpa de los dos y lo de la noche anterior evidenciaba que lo que yo quería, estar sola, no correspondía con lo que él quería, es decir acostarse con una mujer. ¡Si es guapo! Y es inteligente y tiene carisma. Puede conseguir a cualquiera, no tiene por qué acercarse a mí justo en el momento en el que yo no quiero nada. Y blablablá. Seguí debatiéndome, irritada, y el timbre parecía entonar una melodía de una canción muy vieja, que estaba muy de moda cuando Trunks, Goten y yo éramos adolescentes. Era del grupo favorito de Goten, sí. Esa aburrida bandita punk…

Atendí:

—¿Hola?

—¡Marron! —Sí, era Trunks—. Por favor, imagino que estarás enfadada por lo de anoche, pero quisiera hablar contigo por última vez. ¡La última, lo prometo! Y ya no te molestaré.

Se notaba en su voz que estaba afectado, dolido o bien arrepentido o bien lo que fuera. Me tomé unos instantes para responder. Cuando lo hice, dije nada más esto:

—... Sube.

Acto siguiente, apreté el botón que abría la puerta desde arriba. Trunks estaba en mi departamento tres minutos después.

Me sentía igual que el día que había aceptado subirme a su auto; no tenía nada que perder.

—¿Quieres café? —le pregunté mientras él observaba, notoriamente interesado, el aburrido mono-ambiente de paredes blancas y manchas de humedad decorativas en el que vivía.

—Lo que tú gustes, no quiero causarte molestias.

* * *

><p>No más de la que ya le había causado.<p>

* * *

><p>Me metí en la cocina y preparé té, lo único que tenía. ¿Para qué le había ofrecido café si lo odio con toda mi alma y jamás tengo? Me avergoncé, me sonrojé como siempre me pasa cuando siento que me comporto como una idiota. Llevé dos tazas y las dejé junto al sofá. Trunks hojeaba el libro de los adolescentes.<p>

—Se lo regalé a Bra por su cumpleaños —comentó, tentado—. Me sigue insultando por ello. Se lloró la reserva de lágrimas que tenía para el resto de su vida.

Reímos con sinceridad, relajados o más bien cansados. Nuestras risas eran las de dos personas agotadas. Lo estábamos. Pero el problema no era el trabajo, lo cansina que es la vida en tan agitada ciudad. El problema ni siquiera era la soledad; era el cansancio del fuero interno. Estábamos cansados de nuestra voz interior, esa maldita que dice lo que el ser jamás se atreve a pronunciar, esa que insiste, que recuerda, que taladra el alma en pos de la anulación. La voz del fuero interno, la que retumba dentro de nuestro corazón y nuestra mente, es la que, a veces, no deja avanzar.

Lo entendí después.

Hasta ese momento, sólo pensaba lo que veía, no lo que sentía; pensaba en mi ex amante y en mi primo lejano, Trunks, que en el último mes, desde la nefasta noche del bar, se mantenía presente en mi vida al atosigarme.

Me senté. No nos miramos.

—Dime —pedí—, dime todo lo que me tengas que decir.

—Te pido perdón por lo de anoche, estuve mal una vez más.

—Olvídalo… —respondí apresurada, necesitando que él se marchara y me dejara sola cuanto antes.

Él prosiguió. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Marron, sé que no confías en nadie luego de lo de ese hombre, pero me parece que tampoco solucionas nada quedándote aquí, sola, y renunciando a las personas.

¿Había venido a juzgarme? Me enojé, abrí la boca y el carácter de mamá pidió permiso para salir.

No salió.

Me tapé el rostro al entender que Trunks tenía toda la razón. ¡La tenía! ¡Por un demonio, la tenía! Y lo odié por decirlo, y me deshice en llanto al entenderlo. Trunks me abrazó y su corazón bombeó contra el mío, descontrolado. Lloré odiándome por haber cometido tantos errores.

* * *

><p>—Ya no quiero sufrir... —dijo Marron—. ¡Ya no quiero esto...!<p>

—Entonces detente, cambia de actitud.

—No puedo...

—Claro que puedes.

—No, no hay forma.

—Sí que la hay.

—No la hay. ¡Es mejor quedarme sola...! ¡Es mejor mandar al diablo a todos...! ¡Porque...!

—Marron...

Sujeté su rostro, lo levanté hacia mí y la besé.

Fue corto; Marron no respondió. Temblábamos. Al alejarme, me sentía feliz.

La quería, sí.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó Marron, angustiada por todo lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>—Porque vale la pena ayudarte. Tú lo mereces y yo quiero hacerlo —respondió Trunks—. ¡Anda! Estaré contigo, todo saldrá bien, yo te ayudaré.<p>

Tenía veintiséis años. Estaba sola, estaba harta. Necesitaba creer en algo. Necesitaba ayuda.

No tenía nada que perder.

—Te lo agradezco, Trunks...

Me sonrió encantadoramente y volvió a abrazarme. Su corazón estaba desbocado y su piel hervía. En sus brazos, envuelta en su calor, entendí que él también quería ayuda.

Entendí que necesitábamos desahogo y compañía.

Acepté. Él rio.

—Si te canso o te aburro, me dices —dijo.

—Bu-bueno...

Se fue, lo hizo sin beberse el té. Parecía nervioso. Lucía entusiasmado.

¿Por mí?

* * *

><p>Por ella, porque no quería verla así. Que hubiera aceptado mi ayuda significaba el principio de una suerte de ilusión. Había posibilidades de un algo, de tenerla, de retenerla.<p>

Debía ir despacio, era imperativo. Esperé dos o tres días, la llamé y la invité a cenar.

* * *

><p>Fuimos el fin de semana. Cenamos juntos en un bonito restorán. Charlamos del trabajo, de la familia, del abuelo Roshi, de cosas graciosas. Yo me reía, pero en el fondo me hacía preguntas. ¿Será que pasar un tiempo los dos juntos nos ayudará? ¿Será productivo? Él me animaba a conversar, me pedía opiniones, me trataba como a una reina, con respeto y admiración. Me impulsaba, pero sin moldearme.<p>

Me dejaba ser yo misma.

Me entregué a la situación aterrada por lo novedoso y sin expectativas. Estaba convencida de que no tenía absolutamente nada que perder y eso era lo único que me animaba, lo único si exceptuaba a Trunks. Salimos varios fines de semana seguidos, siempre a cenar. Después me llevaba a casa, sin tocarme, sin besarme. De alguna manera, sentía que él quería hacerlo, pero no lo hacía. ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>Ella no estaba lista. No sé cómo, pero lo notaba. Quería esperar, respetarla lo más posible. Quería que saliera de ella, no de mí.<p>

De a poco, comenzó a suceder.

* * *

><p>Un día, cenando, hablé. Me salió del alma, no lo sé. Como él comía el cuádruple que yo y era yo quien terminaba primero, me nació hacerlo, contarle algo mientras lo esperaba. Me puse seria y empecé, por algún motivo, a hablarle de cosas que me habían sucedido. El maltrato laboral, algunas relaciones anteriores a mi ex amante que habían salido muy mal, mi ex amante una y otra vez, y de nuevo. Hablé de mamá y papá, de cuánto los quería, de todo lo que les debía a los dos. Me emocioné.<p>

* * *

><p>Verla emocionada me emocionó a mí. Al terminar de comer, sujeté su mano. Le sonreí. Más la escuchaba, más insatisfecho me sentía. Quería más de ella, quería verla feliz.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando estás solo y resignado, triste, te aferras a cosas. De alguna manera, me aferré a Trunks. ¡Él invitaba a aferrarse! ¡Él me instaba a confiar! Le conté cosas muy íntimas esa noche, me desahogué, me quité todo de adentro, me vacié. Al terminar, su mano sobre la mía, me sentí bien.<p>

Estando sola, jamás lo habría logrado. Ahora sí soy capaz de entenderlo.

Sonreí y le agradecí. Yo todavía no lo había entendido. Trunks, tal vez emocionado, confesó cosas también. Habló del trabajo, de las miradas de admiración de las personas, de llegar a casa y dormir, de no tener con quien compartir nada. Me habló de una soledad primero elegida y después indestructible, de su egolatría injustificada si se comparaba con Goten, del héroe y el segundón, de la admiración que no merecía.

—Sí la mereces —dije, convencida. Me sorprendí al decirlo, al descargar tan visceralmente algo tan intenso. Mi terror a la novedad se iba poco a poco—. Tu trabajo es importante y la gente valora lo bien que lo haces. En tu trabajo, eres el héroe de todos, el líder, el capitán del barco.

Su mirada se perdió en alguna parte. Estaba triste.

—Puede ser…, pero no tengo con quien compartirlo.

La respuesta, cuando brota del alma misma, sin reflexión previa, es la más brutal. Dije lo que sentí al escucharlo:

—Sé que soy aburrida, pero aquí... estoy...

La respuesta, cuando brota del alma misma, te sorprende incluso a ti mismo. Decir eso me hizo entender muchas, muchísimas cosas. Trunks rio. Acarició mi mano.

Y él, de pronto, ya no estaba triste; estaba feliz.

—No necesito nada más.

* * *

><p>Para ese momento, habían pasado varios meses del primer encuentro en el bar. Sin darme cuenta, algo había cambiado, lo había hecho paulatinamente.<p>

Me sentía bien.

Entonces, ya no me desesperaba nada, ya no ansiaba algo imposible, ya no tenía problemas para dormir, comer. Estaba tranquilo, todo lo tranquilo que se puede estar siendo el CEO de la Corporación Cápsula. Y se lo debía a Marron. Ella me escuchaba, me hablaba, me hacía compañía. En el fondo, yo sentía que la situación era patética y que ella merecía mucho más, pero...

Quería merecerla.

No me había dado cuenta, pero de repente Marron me gustaba demasiado.

La llevé a su departamento. En la puerta, la abracé. Me sentía lleno de gratitud.

* * *

><p>Yo también sentía gratitud hacia él.<p>

Se me puso la piel de gallina. Deseaba algo, deseaba extender ese abrazo. Sonreí. Increíblemente, Trunks se había ganado algo de mis sentimientos. ¿O no era increíble? Considerando todo lo que había hecho por mí, su bondad y sus buenos sentimientos, su mera presencia en mi vida, la paciencia infinita que me había tenido, no, no era increíble; era natural. Trunks, con paciencia, con generosidad, de a poco, me había devuelto las ganas de estar rodeada, de no estar sola, de tener a alguien junto a mí.

A él.

Quería tenerlo a él.

—Marron...

—¿Sí?

Fue como una explosión. Se nos fue al diablo el ritmo de la respiración, el ritmo de los latidos. Las cosas, al fin, se enderezaban. Lo que debía suceder, sucedería.

—¿Me esquivarás esta vez?

Entendí a qué se refería Trunks. Sin saber que lagrimeaba, ilusionada, emocionada, dije lo obvio:

—No.

* * *

><p>Escucharla decir ese «no» me iluminó. La besé. Sentí que tocaba el cielo con las manos cuando me di cuenta de que, por primera vez, ella me respondía.<p>

Besar en la boca es como tomar una tijera y recortarte del mundo, superponerte a ti y a quien te recibe en sus labios sobre el paisaje. Flotas, viajas, te elevas física y emocionalmente. Marron y yo nos acabábamos de recortar del mundo y compartíamos, lo sé, el deseo de no retornar nunca.

La estreché con dulzura, con cuidado, como si ella fuera una pluma. No quería que me malinterpretara, que pensara que la besaba porque quería una invitación a su departamento. Sin embargo, fue inevitable la metamorfosis: el beso se convirtió en una personificación perfecta de la pasión. Chocamos, respondiéndonos en el mismo idioma, contra la columna que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada del edificio. Nos apretamos, ella con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo con los míos en su cintura. Cada vez nos elevábamos más.

Sin saberlo quizá, lo habíamos deseado por mucho tiempo: apretarnos y elevarnos, juntos.

Un habitante del edificio llegó. Era un hombre muy sencillo, robusto y con cara de buena gente. Saludó a Marron cuando ella dejó de besarme y clavó los ojos en él. Cuando el hombre se marchó, Marron y yo nos miramos tímidamente. Apenado pero irremediablemente feliz, reí. Supe que debía tener paciencia, que las cosas debían continuar su rumbo.

El tiempo es un tirano, el malo de la película. Pero en ciertas ocasiones, es el sabio más respetable del universo.

—Me voy —dije. La acariciaba. Sus mejillas eran de algodón.

Marron me contempló con gesto casi indescifrable Asintió apretando mis hombros con sus manos, sonrojada, hermosa, dispuesta a continuar con eso que sucedía, que avanzaba paso a paso.

* * *

><p>Tal vez, él notó mis nervios. A mí me faltaba un poco más de tiempo. Cuando nos soltamos y se fue, quedamos en vernos próximamente. Así fue: siguieron semanas de charlas, de intimidades, de confianza y apoyo, sólo que había, entre nosotros, más caricias, más fijeza en las pupilas. Había más confianza y comprensión.<p>

Teníamos miedo, sobre todo yo. El terror a la novedad aún me acechaba. Puede que Trunks no experimentara miedo como creo que lo hacía. Y yo sí, yo estaba aterrada. A veces a uno le pasan cosas y te obligas a convertirte en piedra. Yo, dolorida por mi ex amante, me había convertido en piedra para expulsar a todo el universo de mí. Ante Trunks, luego de ese beso, se había roto mi cascarón.

Encuentro a encuentro, avanzamos. Trunks me escuchaba y me acariciaba la mano. Sus ojos me miraban tan fijo que parecían no parpadear. Me hacía sentir que me prestaba toda atención, que yo no estaba vacía como pensaba, que él veía algo en mí. Yo le resultaba interesante. Pronto, noté que no entendía qué veía él en mí.

Ese era un problema.

Trunks me elevaba, lo hacía así, acariciándome la mano y mirándome sin parpadear. Pero si yo no aprendía a mirarme a mí misma, a prestarme atención, a acariciarme, sería complicado avanzar, porque entonces yo estaría haciendo lo mismo que en el pasado, entregándome a un hombre por hacerme sentir especial sin que yo sintiera lo mismo por mí misma. Ahora, entiendo que sentirte a ti mismo por el sentir que alguien más tiene hacia ti es un error, una mentira conformista. Uno tiene que conocerse, que saber qué tiene, que saber quién es.

Si no te conoces, difícilmente alguien logre conocerte.

—¿Qué ves en mí? —pregunté una noche, mientras él me llevaba a casa en su coche.

Estaba lista.

Trunks nunca quitó la vista de la calle.

—Eres cálida, amable, respetuosa. Eres muy inteligente y opinas con mucha elocuencia sobre cada tema. Eres madura, lo eres mucho más que yo. No andas con vueltas, no eres egoísta, no eres de las que piensan en sí mismas y miran con desdén al mundo; eres de las que invitan, de las que hacen grata compañía, de las que no necesitan absurdos para hacerse notar. Resaltas por ti misma, por la bondad de tus sentimientos, por la madurez con la cual encaras al mundo.

Sin aire, quise decir algo. Trunks frenó ante mi edificio. Apagó el motor, giró hacia mí y me sujetó el cuello. Había honestidad en sus ojos.

—Y eres hermosa. ¿Para qué te lo voy a negar? Eres hermosa y me gustas muchísimo.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se apagaba. Trunks me atrajo y me besó.

Estaba casi lista, en realidad. Casi. Sólo me faltaba una cosa: creerle. Debía creer en lo que decía, debía valorarme, debía aprender a quererme.

* * *

><p>Quería hacerle el amor. ¡Ja! Hablo en serio: cuando una mujer te provoca eso, la necesidad de entrar en su cuerpo para sentir su calor y no para satisfacer la necesidad de tu sexo, es porque es especial para ti. No es por ser cursi o por embellecer lo que digo, no voy a mentir: el sexo es el sexo. El sexo es gozarlo, buscar una mutua satisfacción, dar algo y recibir algo a cambio. El sexo es instinto y es algo corporal y al mismo tiempo emocional, aunque lo último puede no serlo, como puede que sí. Depende. Pero pienso, más después de Marron, que el sexo puede tenerse de muchas formas, y por formas no me refiero a poses; me refiero a necesidades. Yo, en ese momento, necesitaba estrecharla. No me imaginaba moviéndome a la velocidad de la luz y escuchando sus gemidos, no me imaginaba tocándole los pechos y complaciéndola con mis dedos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos; me imaginaba desnudo y desnuda ella, muy desnudos los dos sobre la cama, estrechándonos. No quería moverme, no quería penetrarla; quería sentirme dentro de ella y permanecer así, quieto, abrazado a ella, abrazada ella a mí. Quería sentirla.<p>

Quiero, también.

La besé con más profundidad, la apreté excesivamente contra mi cuerpo. Quería hacerle el amor para demostrarle cuán especial es para mí.

Es.

Porque aún hoy lo es.

* * *

><p>Pero yo no podía. Dejé de besarlo, frustrada conmigo misma. Era mi último freno: mi miedo a caer en una pasión egoísta donde yo usara a Trunks para esconderme y donde él me usara a mí para me satisfacerse y nada más. Seguía a la defensiva, pensando que algo malo pasaría y él me «traicionaría» si es que esa palabra es pertinente para explicar esto. Lejos estaba de comprender que lo que me pasaba era diferente: quería abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y suplicarle que me respetara, que no me lastimara, que cuidara de mí y que me permitiera cuidar de él. Quería creerle, lo suplicaba.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, linda? —me preguntó a un milímetro de mi boca. Estaba agitado.

Entré en pánico. ¡No sabía cómo explicarlo! No sabía qué decir. De mí, entonces, surgió una fuerza natural. Una fuerza que me nació en el centro del pecho y salió disparada por mi boca. Eran palabras que, creo, venían de mi corazón:

—Tengo miedo…

Al decirlo, contuve las lágrimas. Sí, le dije a mi corazón; estás diciendo la verdad.

Estoy aterrada.

Trunks tapó mi rostro con sus enormes, masculinas manos. Me sentí una muñeca, pequeñita ante él. Me miró y se produjo una suerte de embrujo: todo cuanto vislumbraba ante mí era difuso, porque dentro del auto sólo había oscuridad y lo único que nos iluminaba era la luz de la calle, blanquecina y tenue luz. Pero sus ojos se veían perfectamente. Tuve la loca sensación —¡loca!— de notar brillo propio en sus ojos.

Resplandecían solos, sin necesidad de la luz del exterior.

Simbólicamente, entendí que Trunks era especial. ¡Por eso notaba ese brillo! Angustiada, me pregunté si mis ojos brillaban simbólicamente ante él, si lo hacían por sí mismos, si yo era lo que él decía que yo era.

¿Soy especial? Mis ojos lo preguntaron, creo. Creo porque Trunks, enigmáticamente, me respondió:

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

Confundida y no tanto, dije:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Suspiró. Sonreía de una forma muy… ¿cómo decirlo? De un lado de su sonrisa había una línea de expresión que daba a su gesto un significado diferente. ¡Al fin entendía esa sonrisa! Estaba feliz, estaba tranquilo, estaba...

No sé.

Su sonrisa, hasta hoy, me parece especial. Como su ceño siempre está fruncido, siempre parece enojado, pero cuando sus párpados caen medio centímetro y esa línea de expresión se dibuja sobre una punta de su boca al sonreír, me percato de que está relajado, de que su sonrisa quizá no es la más efusiva, pero sí es sincera. Ese gesto es casi transparente. Cuando esa línea lo decora, sé que no miente.

Me gusta mucho su sonrisa.

—Marron, sé que te cuesta confiar en mí, sé que te cuesta creerme y no quiero presionarte, pero hablo en serio. No te castigues tanto: tienes algo que me gusta y no me refiero a que me parezcas guapa y me muera por tener sexo contigo. Claro que quiero eso… —Se rio abiertamente, bajando mirada y rostro. Me sorprendí al escuchar una risilla escapar de mí. A qué nivel de confianza habíamos llegado—. Pero eres más que eso, créeme. Sé que por ese sujeto te cuesta confiar y pienso que es normal, esperable luego de tan traumática situación. Sin embargo…

»No te miento.

»Me pareces una mujer muy especial.

»Y si no me crees, y si el problema es que no logras verte eso…

»Permíteme ayudarte.

»Sé exactamente como demostrarte lo que veo en ti, demostrártelo y hacértelo sentir.

* * *

><p>Porque, inconscientemente tal vez, lo había planeado todo: le haría el amor. La apretaría contra mí, dejaría que no mirara nada, que no hiciera nada más que sentirme, más que permitirme sentirla a ella. La convencería de que puede significar algo más que sexo y adiós. Porque quizá eso era lo que a ella más le dolía de ese tipo, que él la había hecho sentir un objeto.<p>

No voy a decir que nunca usé a una mujer. Lo hice muchas, muchísimas veces. Llevarla a un hotel, desnudarla y hacérselo haciendo pesar mi experiencia y mi conocimiento en la materia. Hacérselo para tener una erección de ego, para demostrarle a la mujer de turno lo buen amante que puedo ser.

Para decirme a mí mismo lo que valgo.

Lo hice, paré mi ego y lo hice gozar. De alguna manera, entiendo a ese sujeto.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué eligió a Marron.

Marron, que en el auto, en ese momento, temblaba en mis brazos y contenía un llanto natural dado su sufrimiento pasado, no es una mujer que pueda entablar ese vínculo con un hombre. Ella no busca parar su ego así como un hombre puede hacerlo. Hay mujeres que sí, buscan la humedad de su ego, buscan en un hombre sentirse unas fantásticas amantes, unas mujeres imprescindibles, unas diosas para el hombre que tiene la dicha de contemplarlas. Hay mujeres, y hay hombres también, que, así como Marron y yo la noche de borrachera, buscan aplacar la soledad, consolarse, desahogarse en brazos de un cuerpo ajeno.

Hay gente, por último, que busca expresar.

Marron es de esas: ama, siente. Ella busca expresar lo que le pasa con un hombre y consigo misma. Yo, ante ella, me sentía un igual. Por primera vez en mi vida, no imaginaba un sexo de penetración, erecciones de ego, consuelo y desahogo por causa de la soledad; buscaba expresarle a Marron cuánto la quería.

Y lo hice.

Y lo haré cuando me vaya de aquí si es que la borrachera no me gana.

La besé de nuevo. No tengo idea de si soy apasionado o no…

* * *

><p>Lo hizo apasionadamente. Su pasión, que quizá viene del guerrero que tiene adentro, del saiyajin y no del humano, o a lo mejor sí viene de los dos, es la pasión más subyugante que yo haya conocido.<p>

* * *

><p>pero intenté demostrarle cuánto la quería. Creo que me rendí al segundo, porque se me fue toda capacidad de pensar, de ser frío y calculador como cuando estoy en la oficina comportándome como el puto amo del universo. Me comporté como me salió, me dejé llevar, me distraje en la fabulosa sensación de sentirla temblando contra mí. En un momento, no fui consciente de si la besaba o no. No sé qué mierda hacían mis labios, no tengo idea de si la estrechaba con los brazos o con las piernas, pero me sentía fabuloso.<p>

Por ella, no por mí, no por la erección de mi ego o por un posible desahogo.

Me sentía fabuloso porque la persona a la cual besaba era Marron.

* * *

><p>Me apretaba demasiado, casi hasta provocarme dolor. Respiraba agitado, emitía pequeños sonidos que parecían suspiros fusionados con risas. Estaba feliz. Sentí la felicidad de Trunks, la percibí cuando me encontré temblando no por estar temblando yo, sino por estar temblando él, contagiado mi cuerpo por el suyo.<p>

Lo entendí.

Él no quería divertirse. Él no era como mi ex amante.

Él sentía todo cuanto decía por mí.

En brazos del hombre al que amas, las cosas son diferentes. Nunca fui romántica, nunca tuve preferencia por el amor, las flores y las novelas rosas. Pero él, de alguna manera, desde ese día y hasta hoy, me lo hace sentir. Yo no sé si lo amaba aún. Tenía una herida en plena cicatrización en el centro de mi alma. Seguía sintiéndome mal, un objeto, una cosa sin forma ni encanto, una insulsa. Pero sentir el temblor de Trunks me activó algo en el inconsciente: entendí que él no mentía. Al entenderlo, entendí una cosa más: esto me está pasando a mí.

¡A mí!

Cuando no crees en el amor, cuando el amor te ha hecho sufrir intensamente, no le crees una palabra al sucederse en tu interior. ¡Mientes, amor! No es esto lo racional, lo coherente. Mientes porque no es posible que quede gente así en el mundo, que las personas sean capaces, aún, de experimentar emociones tan fundamentales, sencillas y hermosas. Mientes porque quieres hacerme sufrir de nuevo.

¡Y no quiero sufrir!

Forcejeé. Solté sus labios un segundo.

—Me estás mintiendo… —susurré.

Él me besó de nuevo.

—Te quiero, Marron…

Y entonces yo le creí.

Lo apreté, lo besé, lloré y me reí. No entendí nada de lo que pasó después. Tengo chispazos, aunque distintos a los de la borrachera. Estos chispazos me hacen sonreír.

Sólo recuerdo lo que sentí.

* * *

><p>Ella siempre se ríe cuando hablamos de esto, me dice que no recuerda bien, que estaba demasiado emocionada y ansiosa y demás y que por todo eso no es capaz de recordar con claridad. Pero yo sí me acuerdo. Estaba igual que ella, pero mucho más convencido. Yo, hasta ese momento, la quería más de lo que ella a mí. Faltaba tiempo, conversación, experiencias juntos para que ella sintiera lo mismo. Lo bueno de esa vez fue que me permitió hacerlo, me permitió ilusionarla.<p>

Creo que hasta ahora no la desilusioné.

Es decir, no fue en vano. Nada de lo que pasó después lo fue.

La solté. Largué una patética carcajada. Miré la puerta de su edificio, luego el volante y luego arranqué.

—Aquí no, mejor vamos a mi departamento.

Hacia allá fuimos. No se lo dije, ella tampoco preguntó, pero lo hice porque no quería que sucediera en la misma cama en la que había estado con ese hijo de puta. ¡Quería que fuera en un lugar que, a futuro, pudiera evocarle lindos recuerdos! Creo que tomé una buena decisión.

Esas cosas parecen tontas, pero créeme, son detalles que las mujeres agradecen. Bah, supongo.

Y nada… No te contaré lo demás. Dejémoslo así: fuimos a mi departamento y lo hicimos. Fue hermoso, fue muy dulce. Desde ese día hasta hoy, año y medio después, seguimos juntos, como es obvio, y llevamos bastante bien nuestra relación.

* * *

><p>—¿Es broma, príncipe? —inquiere aquel que todo esto ha escuchado, el héroe, el segundón, un Goten que está solo, pues Pares, adormilada por la poca cerveza ingerida, lo abandonó hace una hora, justo cuando Trunks terminó de contar la parte del timbre en plena madrugada—. ¡¿Es broma?!<p>

—¿Es broma qué? —repregunta Trunks.

El último va por el décimo cigarro y por la octava cerveza. En el bar de los suburbios se está muy relajado, tanto que ha podido contar todo esto, toda esa historia que, año y medio después, tanto gusto le da rememorar en su mente, pues está orgulloso de su novia y de él, de cómo los dos lograron llevar adelante sus sentimientos en pos de una sincera tranquilidad. El alcohol ha ayudado a la desinhibición, pero no lo suficiente como para dar más detalles.

Detalles que Goten, curioso y metido, quiere saber.

—¡Ay, vamos! ¡Soy yo! Marron se lo contó a Pares, ¿sabes?

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—¡Lo que hicieron!

—¡Goten, no te voy a contar cómo lo…!

—¡Ay él, el reservado! ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Yo te di lujo de detalles cuando lo hice con Pares!

Los siguientes minutos, beben en silencio. Trunks fuma un cigarro detrás de otro. Uno, dos, tres. Otra cerveza, y otra. ¿Por qué no contarlo? Goten y él siempre se han contado todo, incluso lo que no se cuenta. Ese exceso de confianza es el mayor encanto de su relación.

Al perder la cuenta con la cerveza, lo suficientemente desinhibido, Trunks lo cuenta al fin:

—Bueno, está bien…

* * *

><p>Creo que iba a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. Sinceramente, no me acuerdo mucho del trayecto de su edificio al mío. Cuestión que llegamos, que subimos a mi departamento. No hablamos, no nada. Entramos y la llevé al cuarto. Marron estaba muy nerviosa y creo que yo también.<p>

Sí, yo también.

Nos besamos. El cuarto estaba oscuro, no prendí ni una luz, sólo la de la sala, que entraba por la puerta que había dejado medio abierta. Besándola, me pasó lo mismo que en el auto: no fui capaz de entender qué hacía. Sin embargo, algo entendí: la desnudé y me desnudé yo así como ella se desnudó y me desnudó a mí; nos ayudamos el uno al otro a hacerlo. Nos miramos.

* * *

><p>La desnudez de un hombre es distinta a la de una mujer, supongo. Un hombre desnudo resulta un poco más fuerte, «violento» que una mujer desnuda.<p>

* * *

><p>Ellas son perfectas, parecen un poema cuando están desnudas.<p>

* * *

><p>Ellos no. Su desnudez impacta de otra manera. Cuando vi desnudo a Trunks, mis nervios florecieron del todo. Me parecía bello, pero también me parecía eso, lo que es, un hombre. Y yo sentía, por causa de mi ex amante, un rechazo natural hacia ellos. No obstante, Trunks no titubeó, lo cual le agradezco: me abrazó, me besó y caímos sobre la cama. A partir de ese momento, me cuesta mucho recordar. Recuerdo suspirar, sonreír, sollozar, gozar inclusive.<p>

Recuerdo su voz, los sonidos que emitía su boca. Recuerdo el sonido de las caricias, ese sonido del resbalar de las manos sobre el cuerpo. Recuerdo besos, un millón de besos.

Fue hermoso.

* * *

><p>—Te ama —dijo Pares al escucharla.<p>

—Me tuvo mucha paciencia —dijo Marron después.

—A veces la necesitamos, ¿no? Somos complejas. Todas nosotras lo somos. —Pares, sonriente, terminó su té—. ¡A veces es complicado entendernos…! Pero ellos dos nos entienden. Mi Goten me entiende, ¡por eso nos llevamos tan bien!

—Por eso funciona —comentó Marron.

La rubia bebió su té, relajada. Al unirse a Trunks, no sólo había encontrado a una persona especial que había sido capaz de ayudarla a curar las heridas que le partían el alma; había encontrado dos sinceros amigos en Goten y Pares, especialmente en la última. Trunks se había preocupado por recuperar a su amigo, por volver aferrarse a él luego de aquella etapa de soledad, y por la unión de ellos se habían encontrado ellas. Pares era alegre, disparatada, graciosa; en el fondo, detrás de sus sonrisas y sus comentarios _naif_, era muy buena persona. Era la clase de amistad de la cual Marron siempre había carecido.

Era algo que le hacía muy bien.

Por eso contaba esa historia, porque deseaba compartirla con Pares. Ellas no salían de noche, por eso Marron no estaría junto a Trunks escuchando su versión de los hechos poco tiempo después; se veían alguna tarde libre, también los fines de semana. Tomaban un té y conversaban sobre cualquier tema. Pares era un libro abierto; también era una hoja en blanco, pues invitaba a hablar, a explayarse, a dejarse llevar.

Era una excelente amiga. Los cuatro lo eran.

—Si no me hubiera tenido paciencia creo que no hubiera funcionado —prosiguió Marron—. Yo fui terca. Tenía motivos, quizá, pero fui demasiado terca…

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado asustada.<p>

Ante él, no. Ante él se me fue todo. Mi primer miedo ante su desnudez se desvaneció cuando caímos en la cama. Sé que lo que siguió, aunque los nervios no me permitan recordarlo en detalle, fue maravilloso.

Fue el principio de esto que siento.

Fue el principio de la segunda oportunidad que me di. No a él, no a los hombres, no a las personas o al mundo; a mí misma. Al final del día, la oportunidad más grande nos la debemos a nosotros mismos.

* * *

><p>En la cama me tomé todo el tiempo que pude. Era —sigue siendo, será— la mujer más perfecta. Es demasiado linda, demasiado. La besé por todas partes durante la mitad de la noche. Me moría por hacerlo, pero preferí esperar, no lo sé. Quería besarla, necesitaba besarla completa. Sólo dejé de hacerlo cuando ya no podía más, cuando eran inquebrantables las ganas de hacerlo.<p>

Y lo hicimos.

Me quedé sobre ella. No hice nada. ¡No podía! Estaba paralizado. Cuando me percaté de que ella siempre me provocaba lo mismo, supe que la quería incluso más de lo pensado.

* * *

><p>Recuerdo apretarlo contra mí, abrazarlo por completo, con los brazos y las piernas. Y él me apretaba de la misma forma, feliz. Miré su rostro en medio de la oscuridad, y este sí es el último recuerdo que guardo: vi su sonrisa, esa con la línea de expresión pronunciada sobre un extremo.<p>

Creo que sonreí de igual forma.

No sé qué sucedió después. Sólo sé que quería que volviera a suceder.

* * *

><p>Nunca en mi vida lo había hecho tan despacio. ¡Sentía que tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera! Es decir: no tenía por qué hacerlo todo de un tirón; podía dejar muchas cosas para después. Algo me decía que no sería la última vez.<p>

No quería demostrarle nada, hacerme el buen amante y complacerla sexualmente; quería estar así, abrazado a ella. Estar así era demostrarle lo que, en ese momento, ella necesitaba saber y yo ansiaba expresar.

Pero bueno, soy hombre.

Y ya…

No quiero decir más, Goten.

Estoy borracho, mejor me voy a casa.

* * *

><p>Eso hace al terminar de decirlo: se va. Escucha los refunfuños de su mejor amigo pero no le importa; tiene que irse, ahora.<p>

Toma un taxi hasta el edificio donde vive con ella desde hace medio año, abre la puerta, sube por el ascensor, entra en el departamento y, finalmente, en el cuarto. Ella duerme, o más bien dormita. Un ruido y Marron abre los ojos.

—¿Bebiste? —pregunta, entre molesta y divertida.

—Sí. Es culpa de Goten, él insistió…

Sí, claro.

Marron ríe. La primera impresión le había dicho que estaba totalmente ebrio, al borde del vómito; la segunda le dijo que, en realidad, estaba alegre y nada más. No le molesta lo último, no si no es algo excesivo, del tipo preocupante. No le gusta coartarlo, detesta controlarlo; confía en él, lo hace plenamente. Trunks inspira toda esa confianza, pues él la cuida, la infla, la elogia y la critica si tiene que hacerlo; ella igual.

Respeto, compañía y alas para volar; ese era su amor.

Abre la cama y lo invita a recostarse junto a ella. Él lo hace luego de sacarse todo menos la ropa interior negra que lleva. Se acuesta y, adormilado, se lanza sobre ella. La abraza y sonríe, hace esa sonrisa que ella tanto sabe leerle.

La ama.

Ella es la recompensa, ese algo intenso que tanto ansiaba sentir en esas noches de soledad.

La mujer que le inspira tan sincero amor y le brinda la más sincera compañía.

La que brilla ante él y lo hace brillar al igual que ella.

La que lo espera al final de la jornada en el sofá, para escucharlo, para hablar. Para estar juntos, los dos.

Es Marron, sí.

Antes de dormirse, mientras ella acaricia su cabello, evoca el final de esa primera vez, recuerda cómo, luego de la quietud, dio énfasis a sus movimientos dentro y fuera de ella. Recuerda perder los estribos y sujetarla fuertemente del rostro. Recuerda besarla profundamente al tiempo que aceleraba. Recuerda rodar sobre el colchón sin desasirse de ella y sujetarla de las caderas y hacerlo mejor, con mayor intensidad. Recuerda los gemidos de ella acariciando sus tímpanos. Y el final, las últimas entradas, las últimas salidas. Recuerda abrazarla tiernamente en el centro de la cama, acariciarle la espalda y susurrarle aquello que se le atragantó, lo que sentía, sabía y quería decirle:

—Gracias, Marron.

Por estar allí con él. Por ser la respuesta.

* * *

><p>—Gracias por la oportunidad… —susurro antes de dormirme sobre ella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final<strong>_

_Hola. Ante todo, gracias por llegar hasta acá. ¡Se los agradezco de todo corazón! _

_Extrañaba a Trunks y Marron. Siendo mi pairing favorita, necesitaba escribirlos. Este fic fue para retomarlos, para volver a imaginarlos juntos, y debo decir que, si bien adoro esos fics donde ellos son jóvenes y tienen toda la vida por delante, prefiero imaginarlos adultos. Prefiero imaginarlos más gastados, cansados y curtidos, más experimentados pero con angustias esenciales, de esas que todos podemos tener en algún momento. Por eso esta ocurrencia._

_Sé que esto no es nada de otro mundo, pero es parte de una suerte de ejercicio que quise hacer. Me propuse escribir sin pensar en publicarlo, escribirlo porque sí, sin presionarme, algo que a veces hago en exceso. Me propuse escribirlo sin pensar en la calidad de la historia, en gustar, en superarme, en nada más que escribir. Desde que terminé _Triángulo _que estoy en una suerte de crisis de auto-exigencia que me está afectando mucho en muchos aspectos de mi vida y que estoy intentando superar, porque esta crisis no me está dejando disfrutar ni lo que escribo ni muchas otras cosas. Todo es parte de un proceso. Quiero seguir aprendiendo, por eso me di esta licencia, me permití buscar un desahogo en esta historia, hacerla sin proponerme hacer algo que pueda ser considerado «bueno» o «digno», ni siquiera algo interesante. La escribí para mí, apunté a mí, a mis gustos, a lo que me gusta encontrar en una lectura, a lo me obsesiona, preocupa y emociona. Fue un cariño que me hice en un momento de estrés que atravesé en el trabajo el mes pasado. _

_Tardé en subirlo porque fui como cambiando de opinión mientras lo hacía. Me quedaron como 7 mil palabras cortadas que se quedarán inéditas en mi rígido para siempre (?). This time de Starsailor fue de inmensa ayuda a la hora de corregirlo de forma definitiva. ¡Me acomodó las ideas! Es una hermosa canción, se las recomiendo. De fondo queda genial. XD Cuando terminé _Triángulo_, en las últimas escenas, los estaba escuchando a ellos. Me activan el gen trumarronero (?). _

_Cuando escucho Four to the floor me siento una ex novia (?). Este fic es, también, un poco una metáfora de lo que sentí al terminar _Triángulo_, entre otras cosas que sería aburrido explicar. _

_No soy buena para elegir tramas cercanas a la serie, lo sé y les pido disculpas por eso. Quise hablar de la soledad, del miedo y de cosas que nos pasan sin que nos demos cuenta. Marron, al no tener poderes, invita a esta clase de tramas. Trunks, pese a tener poderes, es un personaje que, por cosas que nos mostraron en la serie, también nos invita a esto. _

_Para escribir a Trunks me basé en cosas que les he escuchado a los hombres alguna vez. Desde mi papá hasta mi novio, pasando por mi hermano, por mis amigos, por conocidos de la vida. Los hombres ven el amor y el sexo desde un punto de vista que me resulta tan fascinante como intrigante. Ellos dicen las cosas de otra forma, sienten con palabras diferentes. Escuchar a un hombre enamorado me conmueve de una forma especial. Siento que son muy maduros al describir sus sentimientos, menos complejos, más directos. Intenté reflejar eso, esa diferencia entre ellos y nosotras. Espero no me haya salido tan mal. Obviamente generalizo, pero me pareció interesante hacerlo así. _

_Sobre el hotel: los albergues transitorios son algo muy común acá en Buenos Aires, están en la esquina de tu casa, a la vuelta, en plena avenida incluso. Sé que no son iguales en todo el mundo, que acá son muy peculiares si se los compara con los de otros países, por eso quise hacer una mezcla al describirlo: le puse las luces de colores de los hoteles de Buenos Aires y el nombre de los albergues japoneses, los love hotel. Estuve mirando fotos y los de allá y acá son parecidos, pero los de acá tienen el aliciente de tener espejos por todas partes, en las paredes e incluso en el techo. Los hoteles japoneses no, así que preferí no incluirlos, para enfatizar la mezcla. _

_Sobre Bra y _Bajo una misma estrella_ (?): tiendo a imaginarme a Bra como una lectora de libros adolescentes. La imagino leyendo THG, Divergente, Hush Hush y todo eso. XD_

_Sobre el compañero de Marron fanático de los deportes, ese fue un guiño para uno de mis compañeros de laburo, un hombre de la edad de mi papá hincha enfermo de San Lorenzo de Almagro (mis odiados cuervos XD *hincha de Huracán*). Cuando San Lorenzo ganó la Libertadores este año, se pintó el pelo de rojo y azul. XD ¡Está loco! XD _

_Sobre Goten poniendo el humor y Trunks los ojos, asumo que le robé esto a un amigo de mi novio, que le decía eso a él para levantarse chicas cuando eran chicos: «vos poné los ojos y yo pongo la onda». XD Es que mi novio tiene muy lindo color de ojos, yey. n.n XD _

_Sobre la cita de Rimbaud: es de _Una temporada en el infierno_, uno de mis libros favoritos. Lo leí hace algunos meses y me voló la cabeza, literalmente. Es de esos libros que te hacen preguntar por qué carajo no los leíste antes. Me resultó absolutamente inspirador. La cita no tiene demasiado que ver con el fic, quizá sí en un sentido superficial, pero no en otro. Esa cita me la dediqué más a mí que a ellos, la usé como una suerte de recordatorio de cosas que no quiero sentir al escribir y que, sin embargo, a veces siento por causa de la auto-exigencia. Tal vez no se entienda, de hecho pensé en sacarla, pero simbólicamente prefiero dejarla. Fue de gran ayuda y tiene significado propio para mí._

_Sobre el título: creo que está mal escogido, pero, así como la cita de Rimbaud, fue un guiño a mí misma. Necesitaba desahogarme y sobre todo por eso escribí esta historia. Ignoren mis subjetividades y también discúlpenlas, por favor. _

_Y nada. Gracias a mi amore Kattie por cuidarme tanto y quererme de tal forma... Sos lo más hermoso, amore. Gracias a mis fabulosas amigas, hermanas de la persecución de la Reina Cora (?). Hildis, Dev, Dika y Aka, las quiero. Gracias a MBriefs, Tourquoise Moon, Chibi, Fiorella, Juliette, Gii, Flor y May por ser tan lindas, y a toda la gente del FB por la onda. ¡Gracias!_

_No sé si alguien lea esto, pero a quien esté del otro lado, mil millones de gracias._

_Nos leemos. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> © Akira Toriyama


End file.
